Awaken of Ex Colonies
by Nyapoop14
Summary: All the countries had been stalked by a mysterious stalker. All except for the loud America, the quiet Japan, the gentleman England, and the old China. Are they the first subjects? What will he do to other countries? Who's the next victim? What's his/her pattern? What's his/her plan? NO YAOI! Contains..? You'll see ;)
1. The Unknown Stalker

**Heya everyone! :D I know I'm writing like five different fanfics right now but this one is a short one :D I think it'll be about five or so chapters long, then I can go back to writing my other fanfics and crossovers :D Please support me by writing reviews, favorite, or follow :D Hope you like this!**

**Remember to review and read my other fanfics, please... I know you want to :P**

**I do not own Hetalia! (I wish! :'()**

* * *

"Ve! Japan, wait for me!" Italy waved at his Japanese friend. They were heading towards the doors of the meeting room held in Germany. Japan stopped until Italy caught up to him. Italy and Japan were wearing their regular black suits for meetings and white ties to match.

"_Ohayogozaimasu_ Italy-kun. How are you today?" Japan glanced at his friend before walking again.

"_Ciao!_ I'm fine thanks! What have you been up to, Japan?" Italy smiled with his usual eyes closed.

"Ummm… well my economy is doing fine so far… and I'm making a new anime" Japan said the last part sympathetically.

"Really! What is it called?" He loved Japan's Anime. He thinks they're better than regular American cartoons. Well, except for Disney. Who doesn't love Disney?

"Oh, it's called-" Before Japan could say anything else, America stormed out of the room yielding what looks like a fat coal in his right hand. An angry Brit soon followed behind.

"Hahaaha! Look everyone, England brought a coal with him for his snack!" America waved the coal thingy in the air, hoping for a crowd of laughter. Instead he got a blank stare from an Italian and Japanese. Fortunately, for England, Japan and Italy were the only ones that just came. Everyone else looked like they were coming later. "Huh? No one's h-"

America got what he deserves, a smack in the back of the neck by a Brit. "Don't go running off with my lunch like that you bloody git! And it's not a coal you cock-up American! It's a scone!" England protested.

America rubbed the back of his neck and playfully whines. "That hurts Iggy!"

"Don't call me Iggy!" England snatched the scone from America's hand and walked back inside the meeting room. America soon followed with a confused Italy and Japan trailing behind.

Once the three entered the room, they were greeted by Germany, Switzerland and his little sister, Austria, Hungary, a banged up Prussia, China and the other Asians, and Canada… I think… who?

Italy ran to his seat next to Germany and began talking to him about (you've guessed it!) pasta. Japan looked around the room to find his Asian family talking around China, who was the only one seated. Not much to Japan's surprise, the Asians didn't wear formal suits. Girls can wear whatever they want, but the Asians took pride in their traditional wear. Japan glanced at his Korean brother. Since he was influenced by America, Korea would've worn a black suit like everyone else but he changes so often. Hong Kong and China hardly wears a suit. Vietnam and Taiwan wore their usual clothing.

China glances at Japan and signalled him to come. Japan hesitated but walked there anyways. He doesn't hang out or talk as much with his 'family' after being westernise and WWII. He's been hanging out with America and England sometimes, Italy and Germany most of the times. It felt weird for him to talk to his 'family'.

Once Japan got there, he gave a small bow. "_Ohayogozaimasu _everyone, may I ask what were you all talking about?" the other Asians gave a quick bow as well. Japan could see now that China was wearing black trousers, red slippers, and a red quipao. Something alike to what Hong Kong wears except lighter.

"Hiya Japan! How are you today?" A cheerful Korean asked.

"Fine, thank you." Japan said back, smiling a little.

"We were just talking about Chinese new year!" Taiwan giggled at the thought.

"But isn't it October right now? Chinese new year doesn't come until next year!" Japan said.

"We know, but we can't wait! I wish it comes here fast!" Hong Kong sighs. Chinese New year was the time of celebration where Hong Kong gives off his rarest smile. It was also the time of celebration where Japan hardly comes. He gives a slow nod.

"Are you coming this year?" Vietnam asked. Her tone was a bit harsh but she means well. Actually, that tone was normal for her. She doesn't like China much but she loves celebrating Chinese New Year with Taiwan and everyone else.

"Ummm… I'll see what I can do about that" Japan nodded. The Asians sighs but China was the only one who smiled at Japan.

"Okay, contact us when you can come-aru!" China said cheerfully. The Asians know Japan won't come because of things he has to do with the westerners. China knew this but he doesn't show it like the rest of his siblings.

Japan nodded. "I will"

Soon, nations piled up to the world meeting until there weren't any seats left. After listening to his siblings for twenty minutes he glanced at the seat Italy saved for him. "Ummm… sorry but I have to go now. I believe America-san is starting the meeting soon" Japan gave a bow and walked to his seat, preventing his siblings to ask any more questions. He doesn't sit with his siblings much.

China sighs and starred at his brother walking away. It reminded him of the war for Japan's independence and WWII. He hated seeing his brother's back after that.

Once everyone was seated, America decided, himself, to start the meeting with an introduction. "Hey everyone! Welcome to the world meeting! Special thanks to Germany for holding the meeting here!" America pauses as everyone claps, "Okay, as much as I would love to talk about global warming, even though nobody wants warm coke, there's a different subject at hand. I'm sure you all know about the guy in a dark scary cloak stalking everyone here, yes?" Everyone nodded.

"The part that I'm confused about is _what_ is he? Is he a human, nation, ghost?" England said. The word _ghost_ made America shudder.

"W-What do y-y-you mean Iggy? There's no s-such thing as g-ghosts!" said the American who's sweating like a sprinkler.

"Amerique is right, Angleterre. Why would there be ghosts stalking us in broad day light?" France huffed. England starred daggers at the Frenchman before speaking again.

"Ghosts are real, right Norway?" England glanced at his Norwegian magic friend who nodded as his response.

"Actually, maybe it is a ghost that's stalking us" Norway said. Wow… Norway's actually saying something!

"Are you delusional? Ghosts aren't real!" Denmark pouted. Norway elbowed Denmark in the stomach with satisfaction.

"I don't know much about this cloak person because he haven't stalked me yet-aru" China argued. "Could he be friendly perhaps?"

"Who in the right mind would think a stalker is friendly? Like Belarus for example, she's a stalker and she's not friendly!" America pointed at Belarus who actually threw daggers at America. America successfully dodged the attacks.

"Do you really want me to dig your grave, you git?" England sighs. "You know well to not mess with Belarus!"

"I think she's friendly!" Lithuania raised his hands with heart shaped eyes. Belarus, who was sitting next to him, began playing 'crack the sticks' with Lithuania's fingers.

"Liet, like, look what she's doing with your fingers!" Poland said. But it was futile.

"She's definitely friendly Mr America" Liechtenstein smiled. Belarus was only nice to three people; Russia (duh!), Ukraine (occasionally), and Liechtenstein. She was nice to the other girls but only smile to Liechtenstein and creepy smile at Russia.

"Fine, let's get back to the cloak dude business! Like China, I've never seen him before. Does he show his face?" America asked.

"No, he hides it under his cloak!" Germany says, "And he never seems to speak at all. Whenever I say something, he understands but chooses to ignore and keep starring or slowly walk away."

"And he looks scary, veh!" Italy shivered. "And you can tell when he's near… you shiver even though if it's a sunny day."

"How scary? I haven't met him yet" Japan said.

"I haven't met him either" England said.

"So China, America, England, and Japan haven't met the stalker yet? You guys need to keep in touch with each other! The stalker's going for you soon since he stalked all of us, oui?" the others nodded at Seychelles.

"Seychelles' right! We need to have another meeting tomorrow to try and unravel the mystery of the stalker!" Hungary stood up and slams her hands on her desk for emphasis.

"I agree with Hungary. The best way to solve this is have another meeting tomorrow to only discuss about this topic" Switzerland announced, "It shall be in my house. Any questions?" everyone shook their heads.

"Okay then, let's continue the meeting!" America said, pumped up. England sighs and doddle random pictures of flying mint bunny on his notebook while America blabs about Global warming and what not.

Once the meeting ended everyone left the room. On the way out everyone reminded America, China, Japan, and England to be careful. Prussia told them that they need awesome to be careful. Hungary slapped him on the head because of that. Even Russia told them to be careful… which was very scary since he murmured 'or become one with mother Russia, then I'll protect you'.

* * *

**-China-**

"Sensei China, so you haven't seen the stalker yet?" Taiwan rushed to his elder brother. "He gives me chills every time his presence is near. It's quite scary and annoying"

"You haven't had him stalked you at night!" Korea came charging, "I had to turn my light on and the heater way up. What's scary is that no matter how hot it gets, it's still cold in the room!"

"That sounds like something out of a scary movie-aru" China sighs.

"It's still scary though! We have to go now Sensei China! Bye!" Hong Kong waved. Taiwan, Korea and Vietnam trailed behind leaving China behind.

"Bye!" China waved back. China kept walking in the empty corridor, papers in hand.

**_Swish!_**

China's shoulders tense. He turned around, hoping to find someone following him.

No one's there. China's eyes widened.

"Who's there-aru?!" China demanded.

Silence.

_Could it be… no… it wouldn't strike right now… would it... _China's mind couldn't make it up.

After that, China began speed walking to the door of Germany's house, still having that tense feeling on his shoulders.

_Maybe I should pick Japan up tomorrow for the meeting-aru. I need to protect him from whatever that thing is-aru. Right, tomorrow I'm picking Japan up from his home… I just hope he'll be fine with it… _

* * *

**Okay, so we have this random stalker lurking around... I wonder what he'll/she'll do :O! This is not a yaoi fanfic! Remember to review and read my other fanfics! ;D **

**NOW... WE CONTINUE! AWAYYYYYY!**


	2. The Night and the Beginning

**Hey everyone! wow! You guys actually reviewed on this? I'm soo happy! :D I luv you people who reviewed, followed, or favorite! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Id like to say thanks to the following reviewers: **

**To Squee or not to Squee: that's an awesome name by the way :P Brotherly love... well, if you think hugging is brotherly love then... yes :P**

**Ms. Britain: I KNO! I don't really like yaoi that much. Have you seen how much UsxUk fanfic is in this website? There's soooo much!**

**Followers: **

**Thank you Crazygirl19, Deadgirlwalking-chan, Halfmoon's Decendent, kkkr, Mariko Midori, Ms. Britain, and To Squee or not to Squee. **

**Favouriters (if that's even a word)****: **

**Thank you Crazygirl19, Deadgirlwalking-chan, Halfmoon's Decendent, To Squee or not to Squee. **

**For everyone: Remember to review and read my other fanfics please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

**-Japan-**

It was twelve o'clock in Japan's house and Japan's still on his computer watching the newest episodes of Bleach. He doesn't want to get the episode and approves them. He told the creators that the fans will critique, not him. He was glad he said that.

After watching some more Anime and surfing the fanfiction website, Japan was finally ready for bed. He stretched his arms high and slowly tuned off his computer. After brushing his teeth, Japan slipped under the blanket and sigh.

The world meeting was busy as always and he still didn't get the courage to talk to his family. He still hated himself for hurting them in the past years. Every day he apologizes and every day the Asians accepts his apology. But he never accepts his apology because what he did to his family was horrible and unspeakable. He hated himself. China was the first. He was surprised that he hurt his brother's back. His anger got the hold of him and China always said that his apology was accepted.

Soon, his eyes were about to give up on him, when he heard a rustle in his window.

_"…Japan…"_

The voice was cold, shaky, and a whisper… but the whisper was loud. Japan jolted up and head for the window. No one was there. So he thought that it was the wind since it's somehow getting cold here.

_Brrr… I should maybe turn the heat on. _Japan thought, pressing buttons on a rectangular white object. He sighs. _I guess it's going to be cold all night._ Japan quickly hid under the covers and made sure that the blanket covered his whole body.

_It's going to be a long night. _A long night it is.

* * *

**-America-**

After the world meeting, America slumped on his couch and began playing every single game Japan had ever given him. Unfortunately, he finished every single game at about one in the morning. England would be very cross at him if he was here. America jumped out of the couch and ate a midnight snack, five McDonald burgers. After eating, he used mouth wash and jumped straight to bed.

_Iggy wasn't listening to me again… He was doodling on his notebook again. Flying mint bunny… he has a big imagination for an old country. _America stared at the ceiling. _Come to think of it, Iggy did try to introduce me to his 'friends' but I never get to see them. Well, except for one time on Halloween night… nah, it couldn't be them! _

_"…America…"_

America jumped. The voice that he imagined on his head sounded like a ghost to him. He grabbed his blanket and shook nervously. _It… it's the wind, right? Yeah, it has to be the wind! But there was no breeze outside… why is it so cold all of a sudden? Is it… nah! Could it?_ America opened a tiny crack under the blanket and saw a long and tall shadow in the hallways. America did the only thing he could think of, he shivered and stared at the shadow until it goes away.

Once the shadow got closer and closer to America's room, America quietly made a 'yelp' before finding out that it was…

"Tony?" America unwraps the blanket and saw his alien friend drinking soda. The light on the hallway must've made his shadow longer. Tony looked at him with a questionmark.

"I-I thought that you were someone else… sorry buddy!" America smiled and scratched his head, "Ummm… would you mind sleeping with me tonight? I, uh, heard a ghost story before I went to be and ummm…" America hesitates. Tony gave him a nod, threw his soda away, and climbed into ben with America.

"Thanks Tony!" America said before falling to a deep sleep. 

* * *

**I know this chapter is short (please don't kill me!)... I promise that the next chapter will be longer, sad, and maybe make you want to read more. I don't know, im just the author while u guys are the awesome readers :D Please review :D**


	3. A Wilted Sakura

__**Heya all you awesome readers! This is the third chapter of this story! :D This one is a bit different than the ones before... just... you'll dins out :P**

**Remember to review and read my other stories please :P **

**I do not own Hetalia! Oh, and none of my fanfics contains Yaoi what so ever... so yeah :P ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_Ahh… Okay. Come on China, you can do this-aru. It's really easy… I just hope that Japan's okay with this. Ummmm… what should I say to him? 'Hi Japan, I was worried about the stalker to I thought I'd pick you up for the meeting' Yeah right! He's independent now, even though he's still my little brother-aru. I'll think of something. I just hope he doesn't say no or 'I'm going with Italy and Germany'. Oh how I envy those two._

China took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door. He waited and waited to what seems fifteen minutes. He tapped his foot and checked his watch. The world meeting was about to start in five minutes and Japan's not answering the door. This is very rare for a polite Japanese man. China knocked again only to be responded by silence. China wasn't very patient so he opened the door. To his surprise, the door was open.

_Japan never leaves his front door open! Maybe he forgot to lock it… right and maybe I hate pandas! Maybe someone broke in-aru! Oh dear, I need to go help! _China thrusts open the door and quickly walked inside, closing the door behind him. He knew his manners well so he took of his sandals and walked barefoot in the corridors. He peaked at every room hopping Japan was in one of them. After looking at the kitchen, toilet, bedroom, bath area, living room, game room, and guest room Japan was never there.

_Maybe he went to the meeting without me first-aru… I doubt it, his shoes are still here and the front door wasn't locked. _China was about to give up when he spotted a room. He opened the sliding doors to find it was another living room but without a couch. I was decorated with ancient artefacts such as; vases, paintings, swords, and a small kotatsu in the middle of the room. The room was lit up by the sun instead of lights. China scanned the room for Japan but something caught his eye. There was a person wearing a black suit that stood in the corner of the room. China's eyes lit up.

"Japan? Is that you, Japan-aru? Why didn't you answer the door? You always answer the door-aru" China made his way to Japan. "Japan? Say something so I know if you're okay-aru!" China touched Japan's shoulder only to be greeted by the cold. Japan's shoulder was intensely cold. China quickly removed his hand from Japan's shoulder.

"J-Japan?"

"Shut up. Don't call me that!" Japan turned around and faced China with dull and depressing eyes. His voice sounded like low echoes. _Like something out of a scary movie._ China felt a rush of wretched thoughts entering his body. He ignored it and stared worriedly at his brother's eyes and at the wooden katana he was holding.

"Japan… are you okay-aru? I'm here to h-"

"You shouldn't have come here. You know I've declared my independence long ago. I don't need your help, old man." Japan smirked. China gasps at his younger nation.

"E-Excuse me? Japan, this isn't you-aru" China said with concern in his voice.

"And what do you care, old man? I made that scar on your back, I hurt my siblings, and broke you to pieces ever since my independence. What do you care about a delinquent like me?" Japan raised her voice. China's eyes widened. This is not the Japan he knows and took care of.

"J-Japan… I care about you, Japan. Why wouldn't I care about you-aru?"

"Because when I fought with you, I won the war easily. Why? Because you didn't want me! You wanted me to win because you don't want me anymore! You took me in because you wanted a bigger empire yet you let me go! WHY? Because I'm a useless country to you!" Japan screamed. China took a step back. He was shocked by Japan's sudden voice change. Japan smirked. "See… even I scared the living hell out of you. I'm nothing but a devil."

"No! You're wrong Japan! Y-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, OLD MAN!" Japan shouted. He lifted the wooden katana in the air and thrust it for China's head. China, who was still shocked, blocked it with both of his hands. The force of the katana was ridiculously great and China was pushed back and knocked a vase. The vase shattered on China's feet as blood came after. China ignored the pain and quickly reacted as Japan thrust the sword at him again. This time, ignoring the complaints, China jumped off to his original position and landed a metre away. He winced as he stood up, scraping the small pieces of glass stuck to his foot.

"What's wrong dear brother? Scared to hurt your precious sibling?" Japan smirked. "I thought you were the China I imagined to be strong and powerful, beating everyone that's in his way. I was wrong. You're nothing but a WHIMP! I HATE YOU!" Japan smashed the glass frame of a painting with the amount of force on that wooden katana.

Those three words hit China like daggers. "Y-You…"

"Shut up and fight!" Japan thrust the sword like he was doing kendo and China defended it with his hand over and over again. Japan decided to go for China's stomach but China was fast enough to block it. He then goes for his foot but that did no good as well. All China did was defend. This made Japan mad.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Why aren't you attacking me?" Japan demanded.

China breathed heavily. It was tiring for him to keep blocking with his hands. "I can't hurt you Japan! You're my brother-aru!"

"I don't want to be a brother to a week sibling!" Japan did the unexpected. He used his fist instead of his sword and punched China in the face. China fell backwards to the ground, clutching his nose in agony. One of Japan's punches was like regular punches from America. _How did he get this strong-aru?_

When China was still down, Japan plunges his sword to China's chest and pressed it hard. China felt a sharp pain of nearly broken ribs. China placed his hands on the sword and tries his best to push it up. His results were futile. Japan saw China's action and plunges the sword deeper and deeper.

"AAAARRRRGGHHH!" China yelled in agony.

**_Crack! Crack! Crack!_**

Three ribs were broken. A huge smirk erupted on Japan's mouth. "How do you like your baby brother now? Is he strong enough? Yes, yes he is!" Japan broke into an evil laugh as he pushed further into China's heart.

_"Oh dear brother, _

_I can't hear you breath_

_Crack, Crack, Crack,_

_Three more breaks"_

* * *

**-At the world meeting-**

"Is everyone here?" Switzerland asked. Everyone looked at the four empty seats that were supposed to be occupied by the nations who didn't see the stalker. They were supposed to be here to talk about the stalker but they couldn't start without the four people in the room.

"Germany… I'm worried!" Italy tugged on the German's sleeve. Germany nodded. He too was worried about Japan and others.

"It's not like Japan, England, and Sensei China to be late… Something's wrong" Taiwan said to herself.

Switzerland thought for a minute. He wanted to help them but he needs to make sure that they need help. "Well wait for them for a couple of minutes more before rushing to their houses, okay?" _I just hope I made the right decision._

"What will happen if they really need help?" Hungary asked. She was worried. The stalker had visited her before and it was like having Russia, Sweden, Belarus, and Norway all in one room, angry.

"Maybe they need to figure this out by themselves… I don't know, but I have this strange feeling of staying here and not going out to get them." Switzerland slowly said. The others nodded. They too have the strange feeling.

"We'll just wait and hope for the best until this strange feeling fades" Germany said as the other nations agreed.

_This is going to be hard…_

* * *

**Nooooo! China's going to dieeee... maybe :P How do you like it so far? Good, bad? Review! **

**So my story will go like this. First is China and Japan, then the next chapter will be with England and America, the fifth chapter will be about Japan and China, England and America, and the world meeting people. Okay, so I predicted that the story was going to last 5 chapters... well... I think it'll last 7... maybe... :P sorry about my stupid prediction :P **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter with England and America :D**


	4. The Hero Turns Around

**Heya guys :D! Thank you all for reviewing this story :D I can't believe you all of you readers love this... wow! :P This chapter is... well... a surprise! :D**

**I'd like to thanks Ms. Britain for reviewing THREE AWESOME TIMES! :D **

**Oh, and the Guest who reviewed on chapter three, thanks for the Idea! :D She/he told me to continue this story with more than seven chapters and write more of the stalker with the other countries. My first idea was writing more than seven chapters because I couldn't think of any more other than these four characters. But I thought of something so this fanfiction will continue more than seven chapters :D My original idea was to reveal who the stalker is at the end- oops, did I just typed that :P Well, u'll soon seee :P**

**Remember to review and read my other fanfics please! :D**

**I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

"That git better be awake or I'm coming in and drag him out" England muttered. He was grumpily walking to America's front door, arms crossed. Once he reached the front door, he rang the doorbell and tapped his foot violently. I mean, what else can he do other than breathe? America was the kind of nation that would come and open the door after ten minutes. England, being the impatient person he is, gave up waiting and knocked… excuse me, _bashed_ the poor door with his fist.

"America! If you don't answer the door this instant, I will-" Before England could finish his threat, the door opened. This didn't surprise the Brit at all.

England sighs. "I can't believe the git didn't lock the bloody front door!" England took one step into the dark living room. Seeing no America, he went and investigates the house. He peeked the bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, game room_s_ (yes, there's more than one!), guest rooms, America's bed room, and even Tony's room. America was not there and neither was Tony. But he didn't really care about Tony's whereabouts.

"Where the hell could that git be?" England scratched his head while walking in the hallway, passing through empty rooms. As England was about to give up, he saw a faint shadow in one of the rooms called 'Weaponry Room'. _I wonder who's there._ England walked into the room and saw a shadowy figure leaning on the wall next to the open wooden door.

"Tony?" England said. It was indeed Tony, but his pride and gullible self was replaced by scared and trembling alien. England has never seen this side of Tony before. It worried him a little.

Tony looked at England with his red oval (I think it's oval?) eyes and pointed at another shadow in the corner of the room. The room was filled with America's favourite weapons; guns, guns, and more guns. The room itself was lighted by only the sun from two double windows. It was not very dark, but it wasn't bright as well.

England glanced at the shadow and saw a familiar dark blonde hair wearing a black suit. It was America.

"America you git, are you coming to the meeting or not? We're already five minutes late!" England scowled at the young nation. _And why the hell is Tony scared? He's never scared… last time I checked. _

America turned his head slowly and looked at England. England nearly froze. America's sky blue eyes were switched with dark hollow eyes. There was no sign of hope and happiness anywhere. Those eyes that England starred at were the eyes of a lifeless person. England tried to shake his head from the shock but it was futile.

America smirked. "Hello England, fancy meeting you here" his voice sounded malevolence and deep echoes were heard coming out of his mouth. The way he said England makes it sound like 'I want you dead'. "Did you not expect me to wake up on my own? You should have more faith in me, England. I am your little brothe- oops, I meant you 'used to be' little brother" America fully turned his body to look at England properly. He was holding a rifle with both hands. England took a step back.

"I came here to see if y-you're okay…America…" England quietly said. It stings to hear something like that coming out of America's mouth. "A-America? You're not A-America"

America laughed. "Of course I'm America dear brother. You should know your formal colonies better after losing all of them in the end" That hurt England even more. "You're nothing but a loser and a coward, England. Just like France said, you're the black sheep of Europe and… probably the rest of the world!" England's tears wanted to come out, but that would support the coward comment more.

"W-What?" That was all England could choke out. America gave him one last smirk before charging at England. America held the rifle with his left hand while his right hand connected with England's stomach. America's punch was somewhat more powerful than his punches before. It was so powerful that England was flung to the wall. England fell down of his knees, leaving a cracked wall where his back was. He clutched his stomach tight and tried his best to not spit out blood. He looked up at America with pleading eyes, but all he got in return was a kick in the stomach and a slap on his heads with a rifle. England fell and clutches himself, gasping for air.

"A coward! No wonder you lost all of your colonies! Let me make a list; all of Australia which is now a continent, Hong Kong who's as crowded as New York, India who's now the third populated country in the world, Canada who you failed to recognise, and me with a battle that YOU lost and _I_ won! Even little Sealand left you and kept calling you a JERK. I guess the colonies that you once 'took care of' thankz you for leaving them." America turned to a frown. "I thought you were the invincible British Empire that never lost a battle in your life. I looked up to you, England. Too bad you lost your first battle against me!"

"A-America y-you're-"

"-right? I'm right aren't I? I'm going to say this once England and you better listen; you are the WORST brother EVER!" America shouted. "I can't believe I looked up to you! I'm the most powerful country in the world now! I'm over the stupid revolutionary war! Unlike you who sobs every single damn minute of that day! Who the hell does that? An old obsessed man called England does!" America smirked.

"A-America… I"

"Weakling. Coward. Black sheep. Idiot. Jerk. Stupid. Friendless." America chant. England had enough of the name calling. He had listened to that the rest of his childhood. He hated name callings. England took a deep breath and shakily stood up. Even though he's clutching his stomach, he was up and standing.

"Oh, you're up England. I didn't know you have the strength. Did your _fairy friends_ helped you up?" He sang the words 'fairy friends'. "Or did you just make that up because you don't have any friends! The Roman Empire had friends, I have friends, and you don't! Because you're the most ruthless empire in the world! Spain hates you for being a damn ruthless pirate, France hates you, Germany hates you, an Italy runs away from you, China hates your guts after the Opium, Canada hates you for making him invisible, and I hate you!"

England's eyes shot up. America was glaring at him with malevolence eyes. That hurts England more. His heart felt like disappearing from existence. No wonder his siblings hate him. "America I…" England trailed off.

"Why aren't you fighting me, England? Do you not want to fight me like in the revolutionary war? Did I really win that war I wonder? Did you surrender because you felt bad for your little brother?" America snapped.

"America what are you talking about? I would never do that to you!" England yelled. America starred at him.

"You're actually saying that everything I said before was true? You are definitely the worst empire in the history of empires. I wanted freedom so I can be free and live my own damn life!" America spat. England flinched.

"America I… I…" England was lost for words. He wanted to tell him that he didn't want to hurt him, but what would that solve? He was lost for words.

"What's wrong? Can't hurt your little brother?" America smirked. He raised his rifle and aimed for England's head. He then-

**_BANG!_**

* * *

**Gyah! America's trying to hurt England! NOOO! :P Hope u like this chapter :D Oh, guess who the 'stalker' is? Hmmm :P If you guys want to, you can guess who the stalker is by the hints I gave you throughout the whole story... so far by reviewing:P Yep! There were hints! :D**

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	5. Questions and Argues

**Hey awesome readers :D So I've decided to continue this story with more than seven chapters, just to remind you guys :D I'm making this a little of a mystery with hidden clues in each chapter (maybe or maybe not from every chapter ;P) and find out who the stalker is... :P If you guys have some ideas of who the stalker is, review it to me for fun :D **

**Remember to review and read my other fanfics please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

**-China and Japan-**

China couldn't hold it any longer. The wooden katana was slowly piercing his chest. He needed to do something that wouldn't hurt his brother that much and be free from his grasp at the same time. Suddenly, China had an idea. China forced all of his power on his legs and swung them on Japan's which caused him to fall on his side with his katana.

"Argh!" Japan said. China clenched his chest tight and steadied himself up. Once he was up, Japan came charging with his wooden katana. China blocked the katana from reaching his head with both his arms. Japan smirked at China before aiming a kick for China's hip. China quickly saw this and left his left hand to hold the wooden katana while his right hand tried to block the kick. What China didn't know was the kick was actually a decoy. Japan smiled and grabbed China's right wrist. With great force, Japan pulled China to his right and spun him around two times before throwing him to the wall. China's back met with the wall like a hammer with a nail. The pain on his chest was nothing compared to the pain on his scar. Japan, who was still holding on China's wrist, pulled him hard down to the ground and threw him to the floor. China rolled on the floor three times before coming to a halt.

"So this is the great powerful China. Actually, you're not powerful at all after you lost all of your colonies! You lost so many wars by yourself and you managed to lose Hong Kong to England, pathetic. You won WWII because you had allies' like that stupid Russia, the idiotic America, the annoying England, and the weakling France. Did you feel anything when fighting with me? Did you feel revenge after I've been hurting you and the rest of my 'family'? You must've been really angry to want to win that war so much! And you won, leaving America to destroy my home with bombs! You must've really enjoyed that and also the time of that massive Earth quake that hit me along with the tsunami." Japan nearly screamed.

"Japan, why would I b-be?" China mumbled, trying to stand and look at his brother. His hair was all over the place. The hair tie that once held China's hair in place split in half. Just like the Japan in front of him.

Japan saw China trying to get up and smirked. He walked up to China, lifted his foot up, and slammed his heal on the middle of China's scar.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" China screamed in agony. Suddenly, painful memories start to buzz around his head. Memories of all the tortures he has to endure, the pain and suffering of his people, and the day of the revolution. China clenched his fists tight and shut his eyes, enabling him to scream anymore.

"What's wrong dear brother? Are you happy that I gave you the scar? All of my so called 'family' hate me for trying to hurt them… well guesses what, they hate you MORE! You're a selfish freak! All you care about is yourself! Do you even help me up at WWII? No! Did you help South Korea from the clutches of me? No! Vietnam hates your guts, Taiwan wants to be with me instead of you, South Korea hated you for not doing anything in the Split of South and North Korea, Hong Kong still hates you for losing the war and giving the stupid country to England, I hate you for siding with that Russian bastard!" Japan screamed. He then continuously slammed his heal on China's scar.

Japan grew a devilish grin. "I think I know why you left us in the dust like that. You really hate us! You're angry at me for leaving you and influencing the others to leave your precious empire! You're mad at us because you're a selfish freak!"

China heard the words out of Japan's mouth. Even if Japan's continuously bashing his foot on China's scar, China tried his best to lift himself up. Japan saw this and instantly stepped on China's back.

"NO!" China screamed. The energy inside of him charged back up and he thrust himself up to a sitting position. Japan was caught out of balance and fell to the hard wooden floor.

Japan quickly stood up and starred down at the panting Chinese below him. China's calm hair was spread out around his face and his fringe was covering his eyes. China doesn't have the power to stand anymore. He also doesn't have the power to hold his tears. Japan was not the Japan he saw as a kid. Silent tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Japan smirked. "So you finally have the guts to shout at your little brother-"

"No, I'm not shouting at my little brother… you're not my little brother-aru. You're not even JAPAN!" China shouted. Japan flinched at the sudden cry. "You're not the Japan I found at the bamboo forest, you're not the Japan I trained so he could become the country he is, you're not the Japan that left me all those years, you're the Japan that I've met yesterday-aru!"

Japan flinched again. "What do you mean? I don't get it? I hurt you, I hurt my brothers and sisters, I left you, I'm that Ja-"

"-No you're not!" China snapped, letting the tears storm out of his eyes. "You're not that Japan at all! I never raised you to never doubt yourself every now and then, yet you're still unsure if you want to talk to us or not. Yesterday you were quiet around us because you were unsure of us not forgiving you-aru" China paused and took a deep breath. "Japan… I was never mad at you for leaving us-aru"

"W-What…?!"

* * *

**-England and America-**

"Shit, I missed!" The bullet from the rifle was aimed at England's head until he successfully dodged it. England's eyes widened. He never expected America to actually shoot him. This made tears fall from England's scared emerald eyes.

America gazed at England. "I knew you're a coward England! You're even crying!" America laughed at the older nation. "I can't believe I'm actually related to you… wait, I'm not! I feel sorry for your brothers!" America gave the older nation a sly smile. This time, England had enough. He slowly forced himself to stand up, ignoring the complaints on his body.

"America" England slowly said. America starred, shocked at the older nation's attempts. He watched him. England was covered in bruises and cuts from the intense blows from America. "If you are America… please stop hurting yourself. Please stop being me…"

England lunged at the surprised American, hoping to try and get the weapon away from him. England grabbed the weapon with both hands while America did the same. They played a dangerous version of tough of war where England was holding the front and the middle of the gun and America holding the front and the end of the gun. The end is where the trigger stood.

"What do you mean being like you? I would never become a weakling like you!" America shouted, trying to pull the gun towards him.

"America, you're exactly like me when I was younger! I wanted to show my older siblings that I had power! I hated myself for being like that towards them!" England almost yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

America smirked. "So you're saying that I wanted to become a ruthless pirate like you? Wrong! I wanted to become a great country that has friends, allies that actually like me and countries in the world meeting actually wants me to be there! You've always called me names in the meeting room and anywhere for that matter! Even if I look like I'm always happy, I'm actually sad that you're calling me those names! Does it even occur to you that it hurts to be called like that by your own brother?" America screamed. England stopped struggling and looked at America with sorrow eyes.

America saw the Brit with his guard down and took the opportunity to shoot. He placed his finger on the trigger and-

**_BANG! BANG!_**

Two bullets were fired. One skidded past England's cheek, the other England's arm. England let out a flinch while streaks of blood gushed out of the burns from the bullet. He ignored the pain.

"I missed again, dammit!" America cussed. England struggled with the gun as America was pushing it down. America's strength was nothing compared to England's. In no time, the rifle was pointing down at England's legs.

**_BANG! BANG!_**

Two more shots were done and both dug deep in England's left thigh. England didn't have the strength to hold it in anymore. His grip loosened on the gun, which gives America a great idea. He pushed England with his rifle and held it against his neck. England was still standing but couldn't hold it anymore. He let America push him even more. America loosened his pushing and punched England in the gut with more force than before. It didn't send England flying but it did made England slam down head first on the hard floor. England's eyes narrowed. He felt something coming out from his stomach and it hurt so much. England immediately got up to a sitting position and clenches his throat tight, coughing chunks of blood from his mouth. A flood of tears descended from his eyes and crashed to the blood on his cheek.

America laughed. "Ha! The great British empire died years ago and was replaced by a wimp!"

"America…" England looked up at his former colony, whipping the trails of blood from his mouth. "America… I didn't realise… that you wanted to explore the world like me."

America raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"America… I know how you're feeling all these years… but… I say those mean stuff to you to make you the empire you are!"

"W-What…"

* * *

**-Tony-**

Meanwhile, Tony saw the whole thing. He watched as England getting beat up by America severely. He hated England, but seeing him like this pains him even more. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't move. The shock of his friend acting like this hurt him. He was going to run away and ask for help, but something _or_ someone made him watch the whole battle even if it pains him. He was somehow getting colder whenever he had the urge to stop the fight.

He watched as England coughed up the puddle of blood, he watched America trying to shoot England on the heart, yet he couldn't do anything to help them. Suddenly, something hit him.

_Why didn't I do this before!_ Tony thought as he grabbed his cell phone (from God knows where) and texted the only contact he has other than America.

* * *

**This chapter is quite said... very sad actually! :( Well, this is the fifth chapter... Hope you enjoyed it so far :D Tune in for the next chapter, coming out soon :D**


	6. Who's Controlling Who?

******Hey everyone! :D Wow, already so many awesome reviews! :D Thank you for reviewing, following and etc. I really mean it! :D**

**Ms. Britain: guess who's here? :P And thank you for the comments... please, you're making me blush :)**

**Okay, as I said at the chapter before, there will be hidden clues in each chapter... try to find one here :P **

**Remember to review and read my other fanfics please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

**-At the World Conference- **

"I can't wait any longer!" Korea shouted, breaking the silence in the room. "I want to go and find out what's happening, but somehow I can't! Why can't I get up and leave?"

Switzerland sighs. "I want to leave as well but we have to stay here somehow… I too don't understand why…" Liechtenstein looked at her brother, worried. She has never seen him this serious about other nations other than her before. She couldn't say anything to her brother because someone wasn't letting her. _Why can't I speak? Something is definitely wrong here!_

"This is very worrying!" Sealand said to himself. Wy nodded.

Switzerland raised his eyebrow. "Sealand, Wy, why are the two of you doing here?" The two micronations gave him a shrug.

"We don't know but something's leading us here…" Wy trailed off. Switzerland nodded.

"Why would someone keep us in this room even if we wanted to leave as soon as possible? It's too st-" Suddenly, the double doors opened. Four boys and one girl burst in the room, all with confused faces.

"Dae ye ken wa we're suddenly enterin' th' meetin' room?" A man with red hair and dark green eyes said to a man with light brown hair and light green eyes.

"How should I know?" he responded quietly.

Germany starred at the five people in the door. "Ummm… may I ask whom might you be?"

The man with red hair grinned at the German. "Mah nam is Scotland and these are mah wee siblings Ireland, North Ireland, and Wales." The man called Scotland said, pointing at the two boys and one girl. "Though, the guy with black hair… I have no clue!"

"North! Why are you here?" Korea shouted across the room at the brown haired boy. They were all dressed in their military uniform for some reason. North Korea had the same hair length and colour as his twin, except without the weird emotion thing and the smile.

"You don't have to shout you know!" North Korea scowled at his little brother.

"Hi North Korea!" Russia waved at his fellow nation. North Korea gave him a glare in return.

"Anyway, I have no idea why I'm here! I never come to meetings anyways. One minute I'm doing my paper work, the next thing I know my feet have a mind of its own and walked me here." North explained. "And I met these guys having the same problem in the hallways" North Korea pointed behind him at the British siblings. North Ireland had longer hair than the guys in the family. It was a bronze like colour and he has forest green eyes. Ireland was a girl and she had the same hair and hair colour as her twin brother, North Ireland, except her hair was tied in a ponytail. Wales looked more like England except with a darker hair colour and his eyes were light green.

"Aye, I never go to world meetings. Always our little brother representing us… hey, where is he?" Ireland scanned the room for her sibling. The nations looked at one another.

Switzerland starred at the guests, confused. "Ummm… by little brother, do you mean England?" The siblings nod in unison. "Well, we're trying to find out as well"

"I don't get why I'm here?" North said. The way he said it sounded like its something horrible.

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow. "Sensei China and Japan aren't here as well" North Korea looked at Hong Kong with wide eyes. He didn't care at all for Japan, but China was his care taker and he supported him being communist and all. Also, China's always in meetings even though it was pointless to him.

North Korea's okay with Hong Kong and China…but he and Japan had a long hatred with one another. He doesn't talk to Taiwan and Vietnam at all. His southern part always talked to him when they both visited China's house.

"Shouldn't we look for them?" Wales said quietly. The nations shook their heads. "Why?"

"Because someone is keeping us here for some reason even though we're trying to try and help!" Hungary said.

The UK siblings exchange glances before nodding. Scotland then looked at the nations. "Is it coz of th' stalker wi' th' dark cloak?"

The nations starred in surprised. "You were stalked by the Stalker as well? Did he do anything to you?" Austria asked. The siblings nodded at the first question but shook their heads at the second.

"I was visited by the stalker as well. It was… weird…" North Korea shivered. Wait, North Korea was actually scared by it? Korea stared at his brother.

"If North finds it weird… then… the Stalker is really scary!"

Scotland glanced at Norway. "Norway, do ye feel a strange feelin'?" Norway looked surprised at the Scottish man and nodded. _This strange feelin'… what is it? It feels like magic but stronger…_

**_Ring!_**

"Leit, like, your phone just rang" Poland tugged on his friend's shirt. The nations turned to look at the Lithuanian. Even the ones who don't care about these things turned to look as well.

Lithuania gasps before pulling out his phone from his pocket. "Oh, Tony sends me a text message" He read the caller ID.

"Who's Tony?" Russia asked. He doesn't like Lithuania having other people's number other than the Baltics and himself. But Poland always changed that and added his number, as well as others, and erased Russia's number.

_Why am I starring? Somethin's wrong… _Scotland thought to himself. "Tony is America's alien friend. I wonder what he's sending." Lithuania was friends with Tony and America's Whale ever since Lithuania worked for America. He was having fun hanging out with them for once, but unfortunately it didn't last long.

Lithuania flipped opens his phone and clicked on the text message. Lithuania's eyes widened with fear. He then pressed more buttons on his phone before pressing send and waited.

"What's wrong Liet?" Poland asked his friend who raised his hand, asking him to wait. He never gave Poland hand signals before. Actually, he did that once when he was serious or concerned. Poland looked at his friend's eyes. He saw fear and anxiety plastered on them.

**_Ring!_**

Lithuania pressed more buttons with his phone once he received the new text message. Lithuania's eyes scanned the phone. His eyes narrowed and shook in disbelief.

"Liet… what did Tony say?" Poland knew his friend eyes well. Something bad happened. The nations all starred at the brunet, even Belarus, the UK siblings, the Nordics, and North Korea starred at him, wanting to know. Lithuania wanted to hand the phone to Poland so he could read it out loud, but the same person or thing is stopping his from doing so. He hates reading things like this out loud.

Lithuania took a deep breath, letting a small tear fall from his eye. "E-England's in A-America's house…" He managed to say. The nations looked at him, all confused. _If England's in America's house, then why is Lithuania crying? _Italy asked himself.

"And?" Korea asked.

"A-America's t-trying to…" Lithuania trailed off. This time everyone was anticipated to know. Lithuania mumbled something that even Poland, who was sitting next to him, couldn't understand.

"Speak up, boy!" Scotland was growing impatient.

"What's England doing in America's house? Slaking off?" Ireland scowled under her breath.

"Jerk England? What's he doing?" Sealand asked.

"AMERICA'S TRYING TO KILL ENGLAND!" Lithuania shouted. He soon covered his mouth with his hands. _What am I doing? I'm not supposed to shout like that! I never shout!_ The nations starred at the Lithuanian, confused.

"What d-do ye m-mean…" Scotland said while trying to process what Lithuania said in his mind. "T-that can't b-be true… Maybe they're p-playin' games…"

Lithuania shook his head. "No, Tony would never text me in correct English unless it's an emergency. I think it involves the stalker… I also think that he also attacked China and Japan… we need to help them now!" The others nodded. _Why is my voice speaking like this? I shouldn't be speaking so casually about something like this._ Poland saw his friend who was as shocked as he is. 

"England's in America's house which means China must be in Japan's. We need to move fast if we want to save them!" Switzerland said. _This time, I'm sure we could move out and save them. I have a feeling! _"Split into any groups you want and move! We don't have much time!"

The nations ran the paths they want to take and quickly drove to America's and Japan's house.

_I just hope we're not too late. _

* * *

Japan's house: Two Axis Powers, the tomato gang, Asians, Romano, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Greece, Egypt, Turkey, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.

America's: UK siblings, the Nordics, France, Seychelles, Monaco, Sealand, Wy, Poland, Canada, the Baltics, and Russian siblings.

* * *

**Not much to say here... Hope you liked it though :D Didn't see that coming huh? Okay, maybe...i guess :P Cya next chapter :D**


	7. Time's Slowly Ticking

**Hey everyone :D Thank YOU ALL, I meant it :D, for reviewing, following, and favourite my story and my other stories :D LUV U! Oh, I've decided to do a trailer thingie (whatever you call it) like 'Previously on Lost' or 'Next time on Lost' something like that to make it a little more dramatic :D Hope you like the trailer thingie at the beginning and the end :D Remember to review and read my other stories please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia! I wish though... -.-**

***Cue dramatic music!***

**Previously on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"Do ye ken why we're here?"**

**"What's wrong, Liet?"**

**"I want to leave as well but we have to stay here somehow…"**

**"AMERICA'S TRYING TO KILL ENGLAND!"**

***Cue the story!***

* * *

**-Japan and China-**

"Japan… I was never mad at you for leaving us-aru" China repeated, still crying. Japan took three steps back, katana still in hand.

"W-What do you mean?!" He spat. "I hurt my whole family! I gave you a scar that lasts for centuries, abused my powers, and killed most of your people on the day of my revolution! You should hate me? Why don't you hate me?" Japan clenched his fists tight.

"It doesn't make sense if I hate you, Japan-aru! I was never mad at you nor will I ever!" China shouted, though his shout has a gentle tone in them. Japan clenches his fists tight before placing his left palm on the katana. China's eyes widened. To his amazement, the wooden katana was actually a cover of the real katana hidden inside it. Japan tossed aside the wooden cover and walked up to China, holding the silver metal in his grasp.

"Maybe, you'd get angry after I'm finish with you" Japan frowns. He raises the katana up in the air with both hands and plummet it down to China's head. China's body was aching all over and did the only thing he could to protect himself, he slapped the sword with both the palms of his hands.

Japan's eyes changed from dull to fierce. "Why aren't you trying to hurt me? I'm independent already! You can hurt me all you want, yet you sit there like a fool! What's wrong with you?!" China's grasps weren't that tight on the sword so Japan lifts his katana back in the air, slicing some skin of China's palm. China flinched.

"Japan, listen to me-" China was cut off from the metal sword connecting with his blood. Japan swung his katana leaving cuts on China's cheek, arm, legs, neck, and stomach repeatedly, tearing the Chinese's red clothing. The blows from the wooden katana left swirls of dark colours on China's arms. Japan saw this and growled at the Chinese.

"Why aren't you fighting back? You fought back in WWII, why aren't you doing it now? Do you want me to declare war on you so you could fight back at me?" Japan lunge the katana to China who stopped it with his palms again. Japan repeated these more than five times, each time slicing layers of skin from China's palms and each time China ignored the pain.

"Japan li-" China wanted Japan to listen to him but Japan ignored his attempt and kept thrusting the katana repeatedly. China wanted his little brother to listen to him like before, like when Japan was a child. After the revolutionary war they had, Japan has become his own country and didn't listen to China's advice often. China wanted to tell his brother something on the day when Japan gave him the scar but he couldn't get his brother to listen and it ended up as Japan not understanding him.

China, fed up with his failed attempts, waited until Japan plunge the silver weapon for China again. He caught the sword with his palms but this time he clenched the sharp metal object tight, ignoring the gushing red blood coming out of his fingers. Red, that's a lucky colour in his country right? Then this must've been his lucky day. That must mean The Revolution was also his lucky day, right?

Japan fidgeted with trying to get his katana out of China's grasp by pulling and pushing. His attempts were futile.

"Japan, please listen to me-aru. Please Japan!" China pleaded, salty tears falling like waterfall. Japan gave him a death glare before preceding his attempts again. "I-I can never be angry at my siblings-aru. Never in my life would I be angry at you-aru. If I was, I would never forgive myself!" Japan stopped moving and starred at his elder sibling.

"What about the time where South Korea broke your favourite vase? What about when Hong Kong caught the house on fire? When Vietnam never listened to you? When Taiwan left you and began talking to me? When North Korea became communist and acted coldly towards his siblings? You were angry at them for doing that! What are you talking about?!" Japan shouted.

"I was scolding them! I never hold a grudge that long-aru! I would never hold a grudge!" China yelled back. "Japan, I was happy and sad that you left me-aru!"

* * *

**-America and England- **

"America… my siblings treated me the way I treat you right now! I-I don't know why I did it America! I think it's because how you're the proud person you are now, I wanted you to become stronger so your empire doesn't fall like mine. I said all those stuff to you so you could improve on them and become the best empire in Earth" England paused. "America, when I first met you in your country, the first thing I could think off was how I'm going to become the best big brother that you ever had. But I failed, because I've been leaving you behind with Canada all this time" England began releasing more tears at the memory of his younger nation.

America's eyes widened. "I-I don't get it…? How does insulting a nation help them grow stronger?" America's words sounded harsh at the end.

"My siblings have always treated me like rubbish, saying that I couldn't be a successful nation… I guess that they were right" England shifted his gaze down. "Everyone teased me about how a small country became a big country, then shrunk again. My siblings would treat me like that all the time, but they don't know how I felt when my empire was declining. America… I was scared"

America gasps. England was never scared of anything, including ghosts. England was friends with ghosts and he was good with his sword and gun so he was never scared of getting hurt…That was what America thought.

Tony, who was watching the whole thing, heard what England said and gasps as well.

America smirked. "How can the proud British nation who has 'fairy friends' be scared? No wonder your empire died!" England didn't say anything nor did his facial expression changed.

England transferred his gaze back at America. "I was scared. I was scared of disappearing from the face of this Earth like The Roman Empire, The Holy Roman Empire, and the rest of the empires. No one ever told me that it's going to be okay. No one ever helped me with the situation. All they did was laugh and pretend nothing ever happened. I wanted to scream and cry and wished for my empire to last so I don't have to disappear. I didn't want to disappear without seeing how you and Canada grow up to become a nation."

* * *

**-Nations running to China's house-**

"Everyone, we have to go quick!" Taiwan signalled his fellow nations who were catching up to her after the long car ride. Japan's house was very far from Switzerland's. They made Italy drive so they could be there quicker. The freaking Italian drove over the freaking sea! Well, that made the nations both sea sick and car sick. After a short barfing stop, they began proceed with the plan. Also known as 'The plan that we need to think of once we're in Japan's house'. Korea came up with that and surprisingly, the others agreed. Suddenly, the car ran out of gas which leads to a trail of nations, running to Japan's house like their dear life was at stake. It was more of China's than theirs. Italy was surprisingly in front of everyone, running like the wind. When it comes to friends and the British army, Italy was as fast. Taiwan came second, Hungary came third, Germany and Prussia tied fourth, Greece was fifth with Netherlands and so on. The only nations that were dragging behind were Austria and Egypt.

"Veh! I can see Japan's home! It's very close!" Italy pointed at the big Japanese style home, drawing closer and closer to him. Italy stopped at the front entrance and waited for the others so catch up. Taiwan, Hungary, Prussia, and Germany finally arrived, gasping for air. Italy was getting worried. His friend and China was inside trying to hurt each other. _Wait, how do I know that all of a sudden?_ Italy thought. Just then, he saw a flutter of a dark coloured cape that sends chills up his spine. He recognises the scary feeling immediately. It was the stalker. Italy waited till the tenth person arrived before sprinting to Japan's house. He didn't even bother to take off his shoes and scanned the living room to see if Japan was there. Empty.

"Japan, where are you, veh!" Italy said to himself, hopping that Japan would listen. Just then he heard footsteps and instantly turned around.

He sighs in relief. "Germany! I'm glad it's you! I thought you were someone else for a second!" Germany stopped in front of him and sighs.

"When I turned around, I saw you entering Japan's house. Please don't run away without telling again" Germany scowled. Then something that Italy said hit him. "What do you mean you thought I was someone else?"

"Veh! I thought you we the stalker. I saw his cape at the edge of Japan's house!" Italy said with worry in his voice. Just when Germany's about to talk, someone interrupted him.

"Yo West! Not awesome ditching us!" Prussia said, placing his hand of Germany's shoulder.

"Bruder, I think I know who's responsible for this, but before I say anything we need to move now!" Germany gave his serious blue eyes to his red eyed brother. Prussia saw this and he instantly nod.

"Guys, follow West and Italy!" Prussia signalled the other nations who nodded. Soon, a line of countries ran around Japan's home and peeking at all the rooms they encountered, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

**-Nations running to America's house-**

"We're here!" This was the first time the nations experienced North Ireland drive. It was also the most painful and traumatizing event they have ever encountered… yet. He reached America's house within two hours but to the nations, it felt like two minutes. If you can go across the Atlantic Ocean from Switzerland to America in two hours by a small bus, then you're just amazing. After barfing their last night's diner and morning breakfast, all the nations head out to America's front door. America's house was more of an American styled mansion painted white. Not as big as the White house though.

"Urgh… Je ne feel so good…" France muttered, clasping his head to prevent himself from fainting…again.

"Oui!" Seychelles agreed. Scotland had already experience driving from North Ireland so it didn't affect him much.

"Come on you ninnies! We need to go in now!" He sounded angry than he intended to. Scotland, being the oldest, was worried about the wellbeing of his your brother and would really hate himself if he didn't get to save him in time. _I need to sav' mah wee brother now! I- wait… what's this feelin'? It feels cold… shit!_

Scotland couldn't wait anymore and busted the doors open while also letting the other nations know of his sudden depart.

"We don't have much time. Let's split up and search inside the house!" Ireland said. The other nations nodded and ran inside, soon splitting into smaller groups.

* * *

**Well, how do you like the trailer and story? Good? Bad? Review! :D Okay... SO WHO THE HECK IS THE STALKER? Not much of a name, huh? :P It's the only thing I could think off in two seconds -.- Give me some credits okay... :P Ummm... oh yeah, remember that I've put hidden clues in every chapter... :D... maybe every chapter... :P Muahahahhahahahaha! I'm soooo eviill :D Okay enough blabbering, here comes the end trailer... thingie...**

***Cue dramatic music!***

**Next Chapter on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"I'm sorry for being selfish…"**

**"What do you mean you're jealous of Italy and Germany?!"**

**"Did you find them?" **

**"Please stop talking about the scar"**

**"I found your tears"**

**"CHINA SENSEI!"**

***End dramatic music* SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	8. When the Flower Blossoms

**Heya you awesome readers! :D This is yet another chapter on Awaken of Ex Colonies :D This chapter is about China and Japan... Hope you like it :D **

**Remember to review and also read my other fanfics please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia! **

***Cue dramatic music!***

**Previously on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"Maybe, you'd get angry after I'm finish with you"**

** "I was scared…"**

**"How does insulting a nation help them grow stronger?"**

**"Japan, where are you?"**

***Cue Story!***

* * *

**-China and Japan-**

"What do you mean you were happy and sad about me leaving you?" Japan repeated.

"Japan, I was happy that you get to become a strong country-aru. Wasn't that your dream? Wasn't it your dream to become a powerful country others can depend on-aru? That's why you wanted to train so much, but I would always change the subject because I want you to be happy than serious all the time." China gently said. Japan's eyes widened. "I was sad because I don't want to see you leave… it was selfish of me to think that way-aru. I never wanted to ever think that way… but you're my brother and I wanted to stand by your side"

"But you didn't take my side in WWII! You sided with that Russian bastard and that gullible American! You became communist when I became democratic! You were with the Allies while I was with the Axis! What do you mean ALWAYS BY MY SIDE?!" Japan screamed. China tilts his head down. "You're never by my side… it's always the western countries by my side. Italy, Germany, they're my friends and you don't appreciate them. Why? I wanted to go and have friends from around the world, not only my family. You still don't understand, China!" Japan spat. He was gripping the katana handle hard.

"I was jealous-aru" China quietly said.

* * *

**-Nations in Japan's house-**

"Prussia, did you find anything?" Hungary asked, walking out of the guest room. Prussia turned his head at the Hungarian.

"Nope, did you?" Hungary shook her head. Prussia sighs. "Where the heck could they be? Hey West, do you know any rooms that Japan and China could be?"

Germany shook his head. "We have to keep searching the entire house if we need to find them"

"Wait Germany, do you remember back in WWII when Japan showed us his house? Remember that one room in his house where he kept those vases and paintings? We haven't checked there yet!" Italy asked. Germany nodded.

"Ja, I remember… but do you know where it is?" The Italian shook his head. Germany sighs. _Why can't I remember anything? I have a pretty good memory when it comes to a friend's house… but why can't I remember Japan's?_

"Something's wrong, West?" Prussia shook his younger brother's shoulder. Germany shot back to reality. "You spaced out for a moment"

"I was just thinking about Japan's home. I could remember Italy's, Austria's, and our home from the inside and out, but I can't remember Japan's…"

Austria turned to look at the Asians. "Do any of you guys remember the rooms in Japan's house?" All the Asian's looked at each other and shook their heads. "That is strange…"

"Actually it's not, we haven't been in Japan's house for quite some time" Vietnam spoke a little harsh than she supposed to.

"This is troublesome… Maybe if we go straight we might find something" Switzerland said. The nations nods and walked in complete silence. That silence soon broke.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE JEALOUS?!"_ The sudden shout bounced from wall to wall around Japan's house. It was loud, but the nations didn't seem to hear it. Well, not all…

"What was that?" North Korea stopped. The other nations stopped as well and listened to the noise, hopping that it was a clue to find Japan and China.

_"IS IT BECAUSE I'M NO LONGER YOUR COLONY?!" _

"This way!" Germany pointed straight. The other nations began sprinting to Germany's direction.

"There, that room!" Switzerland pointed to an open room where the sound came from.

_ "AT LEAST I HAVE PEOPLE LIKE GERMANY AND ITALY WITH ME! WHO DO YOU HAVE? ANSWER THAT!"_ Another shout was made. This time, the nations stopped sprinting.

"Ve, it's talking about us!" Italy quivered. The other nations stood their place, unsure if they should be scared or not. Whoever's in there had the guts to shout that loud and scary. Taiwan wasn't going to stop. She immediately picked up her pace and was the first one to stand in front of the door.

What she saw was China with someone that looked like Japan. What she saw were bruises, cuts, pieces of broken glass and vase, and mostly blood coming out of her eldest brother. The China she saw had his hair spread out around his face, the palm of his hands were splattered with ruby red blood pouring down from the silver katana he's holding, his eyes were puffed up red, tears were streaming down his bloody cheeks, parts of his clothes were shredded, and the pleading eyes that China had versus the dull eyes Japan had. They didn't know Taiwan was at the door; they were too concentrated on their struggle.

Tears fell on Taiwan's delicate cheeks. She wanted to run and scream and do anything to stop them, but she couldn't. Instead she fell on her knees, letting the silent tears fall. She can't place her palms on her face to prevent her from seeing the whole thing. The only things she could do were cry and stare.

The other nations saw Taiwan falling to her knees and crying. Something was definitely wrong. The others rushed to Taiwan's aid, but once they got there they knew what she cried for. For the first time, they're all thinking about the same thing:

_Why can't I move and help them?_

"Japan… I'm jealous of Italy and Germany because they can make you smile-aru!" China answered. "When I see you with them, you lighten up a bit and have fun. I've always done that with you when you were small but ever since that day, you've been going with the other countries than us-aru!"

"How could I talk to the people that I've hurt! I know in the inside they never forgive me for what I've done. They'd never forgive me for giving that scar on your back." Japan snapped.

Taiwan and the others gazed at the fight. Italy wanted to peel his eyes away from the blood and run to help his friend, but he couldn't. Instead, he clenches his fists and let the tears slowly fall. None of them made any sound but they wish they could control their body once more, especially in a situation like this.

"Japan, I told you to never doubt yourself… you're doing it again-aru! I know how selfish it is for me to be jealous of Italy and Germany but I wanted to talk with you more after WWII. Every time I walk towards you, you always go the opposite direction and find someone else to talk to-aru. I have this feeling that your inner thoughts kept making you believe that your family will never forgive you. We have told you multiple times that we forgave you, so please stop hurting yourself-aru. And please stop talking about how you hurt us and how you made the scar on my back, please… I know I'm asking selfishly… but please…" China pleaded.

"Why? Is it because bringing that topic up makes you feel embarrassed? Embarrassed of how your old colony hurt you unlike the others?" Japan snapped.

China locked his gaze back at Japan. "Japan, I want you to stop talking about that because I know it hurt you as well. I also want you to stop saying that you've hurt me… Japan, I was happy you gave me that scar-aru!" China gave Japan the kindest smile he could make. Even if the tear's still falling like waterfalls, even if the pain hurts him so much, he wanted to smile at his brother again.

Japan's eyes widened. "Wh-what…!" All the nations eyes widened in unison. All the Asian's tears burst out from their hiding place, and cascaded down their cheeks, including North Korea's.

"I was happy you gave me that scar-aru" China gently said, smile still in place. "I was happy because you were expressing your feelings towards me. You were expressing how you're stronger now and independent… is that not why you gave me the scar? I wanted to tell you that I'm happy you've gotten your dream, your wish, but you didn't let me explain this to you back then-aru. If you could've listened for a minute, you wouldn't doubt yourself all the time. The war wouldn't change but at least we would've understood each other much better than now-aru." Japan's eyes were surprised. He gritted his teeth and pulled the katana up with the strength he has, ignoring the loud groan coming from China. China removed his fingers quickly before Japan could slice it off his hand. He doesn't have the strength anymore to lift his hands up so it fell down to his side. The only muscle in his body that's working was his smile.

Japan's eyes beamed with furry as he thrust the word up. To his surprise, China was still smiling. It wasn't fake nor was it sad. His eyes looked gentle as he gazed up at Japan, smiling with those kind lips. China always smiled like that back then. Whenever his siblings were sad, he'll always smile to cheer them up. Is he smiling because he wants Japan to smile?

"Japan, even if you hurt me, cut me, torture me, hate me, kill me, betray me, or anything for that matter, I'll always be your brother-aru" China tenderly said.

Japan's mouth quivered. "N-No! Y-You can't still be my b-brother after I k-kill you!"

China shook his head. "Yes I can-aru. Japan, you're my brother and nothing can change that. I love all my siblings' dearly-aru! The things I did to them in the past still haunts me forever. I wanted to apologize and help them, but my people and boss need me more-aru. Japan, you and all the nations are right… I am a selfish freak."

Japan shook the disturbance in his mind, telling him to stop. With his dull eyes, he plunges his Kanata down to the smiling Chinese's head.

Suddenly… he snapped.

"C-China…" Japan's eyes unexpectedly transferred back to their original colour, just to watch his own body plunging the katana to his elder brother. His eyes narrowed and threw the katana to his left, just in the nick of time. The katana was happy enough to have cut two millimetres strand of hair standing above the rest.

China's smile turned to a concerned frown. "Japan…" The nations gasp. Japan bit his lip and looked down at his eldest sibling. His sleeves were nearly shredded, face and hands were covered with bruises and cuts, hair spread out and in clumps, feet mixed with blood and pieces of glass, palms all smothered with blood, and flood of salty tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Japan clenched his fists to prevent him from crying. "C-China… I-I'm-"

"Gomennasai-aru" China cuts Japan off which caused the quiet nation to jolt back up, looking at his former care-taker. China smiled. "Gomennasai for not being with you when you need me the most-aru. Gomennasai for not saying sorry to you first about the revolutionary war. I wanted to say sorry to you first but you were determined to be forgiven from the looks of your eyes-aru. Gomennasai for being a selfish brother."

Japan locked his gaze at his brother. He and all the countries at the door were shocked. Japan's lips quivered as he let the silent tears roll down his cheeks. This shocked Japan even more. His finger felt his cheeks as more tears fell.

"Japan…" China said, shifting all eyes at him. He gently smiled. "I found your tears-aru."

Japan's eyes fell into shock as more tears fell. The nations at the door were astounded as well.

"C-CHINA NII-SAN!"

And with those words, Japan thrust himself to China and gave him a huge embrace. China was shocked by this. He rubbed his brother's back and listened to his loud cries. Japan's not keeping it in anymore. Flood of tears filled the room. The Asian's who were standing on the door was able to walk towards the two older siblings, and waited for a couple of minutes before joining the hugs. Even Vietnam and Hong Kong were crying their eyes out. North Korea stayed leaning on the door, covered his right hand on his face, and cried clusters of tears out.

Italy was hugging his brother who smiled and patted his younger sibling's head while whipping small tears coming down. Spain let the two Italians be, and cried as well. Germany let a tear or two fall as his older brother patted his shoulder. Hungary was clinging onto Belgium and Liechtenstein as they cried and hugged each other. Switzerland, Netherlands, and Austria smiled a little, whipping small tears off their eyes. Turkey gave Greece and Egypt a big hug while sulking. Neither one of them pulled away from the hug as the two found themselves tearing up a little.

After for what seems to be an hour, the Asians pulled away from their group hug and focused their attention at their eldest sibling. China turned his head and looked around the room to find faces of people he knows.

"Aiyaa… w-what are you g-guys doing here?" His voice was croaky and shaky after crying so many times.

Taiwan smiled. "W-We were worried about you, Sensei!"

"Yeah Aniki, we were wondering why you weren't in the meeting, da ze!" Korea grinned. China nodded and fixed his gaze at Japan, still crying. He whipped his thumb on his shirt, clearing the blood away, and gently whipped the tears from Japan's eyes with his thumb.

"Japan, don't ever scare me again-aru!" China scolded before giving him a big grin. Japan nodded.

"Xie xie" Japan smiled at the surprised Chinese. China sighs and smiled back.

"No really, thank you for everything China" Vietnam blushed, whipping the tears of her eyes.

"Yes, Sensei!" Hong Kong agreed. Korea and Taiwan nodded in agreement.

China tried his best to wipe the tears from his face. He gave his family a reassuring smile. "You… don't really have to… say things like-"

-THUD-

"CHINA SENSEI!" Taiwan screamed at the unconscious body lying on the hard wooden floor. Everyone's eyes widened and ran to help. There was a gap after their huge hug and China chose the floor to faint instead of falling on one of their laps.

Japan ran to his brother and shaking him. "China-san! China-san! CHINA NII-SAN!" Japan tried his best but China didn't wake up. He bit his lips as more tears fell.

"We need to take him to a hospital!" Germany said urgently.

Switzerland nodded. "I think it's best if we go back to my home. We can take him to a hospital that's familiar with countries like us! We need to hurry!" Switzerland commanded. The nations agreed.

_Please oh please be okay!_

...

_"Thank you…"_

* * *

**That chapter was very sad... very... :( It was really sad typing that bunch up :( :P Was it good? Bad? Review! Okay, so... anyone have a clue to who the Stalker is? Anyone... hmmmm? :P Don't worry, more hidden clues and chapters coming soon :D **

***Cue dramatic music!***

**Next Chapter on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

** "Don't talk about my brother like that!"**

**"I would be very cruel…"**

** "Iggy? England? Big brother? ENGLAND!" **

**"No wonder it's always raining in London"**

**"Why can't my screams be heard?" **

**BANG!**

***End dramatic music and.. CYA LATER XD* **


	9. The Hero Unravels

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating this story soon :( You see, the internet around by street was shut down for days... so I couldn't update this on the computer until now :( I'm truly sorry for making everyone wait! Well, after waiting for so long, here's the next chapter yu've all been waiting for! :)**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Remember to review and read my other fanfics please :D**

***Enter dramatic music***

**Previously on Awaken of Ex-Colonies:**

**"I was jealous"**

**"I was happy you gave me that scar**

**"We were worried about you, sensei"**

**"CHINA NII-SAN!"**

***End dramatic music and enter the story!***

* * *

**-England and America-**

"Pfft, yeah right! I wonder how _that_ decision turned out" America said sarcastically. "You wanted to see me and Canada grows up? Well, we're grown up now and you don't like it one bit!"

"America, I know you'd think I regret freeing you. Sometimes I do, but most of the time I don't. Whenever it's your birthday, I feel uneasy going to you because it brings me back memories." The Brit looked down, unsure of what to say next. "America, you know you're my favourite. Canada came second of course. And even Sealand comes third. I never had a younger sibling before because I'm the youngest in my family and I'm never treated nicely. I wanted to treat you like a real brother with you and Canada… but the revolution… It clicked me; I wanted to be by your side forever. So if you leave, then my selfish wish will never come true. I was reluctant to give you a way to the world. I was worried that countries might try to conquer you…"

America's eyes flared with rage. "So you're saying that I'm weak? By staying by my side, I would be named something else, because _America_ wouldn't be a free country anymore. You have too many rules that hurt my people, England. That's why I left you. I want to tell you that whenever you left my home, I wanted to be sailing by your side. But you were selfish and never let your 'precious treasure' leave his home, because if I do then other countries will try to colonise your 'precious colony'! Oh, and you always told me to never become an Empire… Why? Is it because you don't want your ex-colony to take your title?"

More tears flushed down from the emerald eyes. "America, I care about you!" England nearly shouted. "Do you know how terrifying it is to lose your Empire? I have watched countless Empires disappearing with my own eyes. Empire's that I've seen laughing with other countries and having the time of their lives, vanishing. I've seen friends of Empires crying because they're gone, even though they're reborn after!" This time, England was shouting.

"T-Then if you're going to be reborn again, then why are you scared? Your country and culture will strive once more, what's the worry?" America spat.

England glanced at America with a rush of tears falling. "That's what I'm scared of!" America froze. "I never had a good self-esteem, unlike you America. If I die along with the Empire, no one will miss me, isn't that right? I've always thought like that. If I die, I will be reborn again… That scares me the most. My childhood wasn't the best. I've been conquered by many countries before and I don't want to redo that to my replacement. I wouldn't want the 'new England' to suffer something that I've suffered before. And if I was reborn, who will take care of me? My siblings… no! The new England will have to live and grow in the woods! Just like me!" England yelled.

America took a step back. "E-Eng-"

"America…" England cut off. "Have you ever shouted for help but never got any response?"

America's eyes widened. He slowly shook his head, unable to respond.

"That's what happened when my Empire was fading. I wanted to scream for help, I wanted to cry, I wanted to calm down. I didn't do any of that. Why couldn't I scream? I don't know myself…" England paused and rubbed the tears trickling his face. "Then, my Empire died and I'm still alive… I was happy. I was so happy that I'm alive to see my two little brothers grow, alive to see the world change… yet I couldn't express my happiness… and yet no one said 'I'm glad you're alive' or anything at all to me. You don't know how much pressure it is to be an Empire. I don't want you to go the same hard path as the other Empires. I became ruthless because I was power crazy and Empires die when they couldn't hold that much land. I was stupid and reckless.

"And for the 'fairy friends'… they were the only creatures that would actually talk nicely to me and made me happy. But you need country friends as well that supports you as well as fairy friends. I never got any of those." England gave a small smile at America. "I was happy that your culture became worldwide and has friends in the process… as well as some enemies"

America looked at England. "No wonder… It's always raining in London…" England's eyes widened but soon nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I forgive you for treating me like your little sibling all the time. You don't have to take care of me all the time… I'm not a useless baby, England. I wasn't useless before. You made me useless. You know you're not my big brother anymore E-"

England cut him off again. This time, he smiled. "America, how many times have I told you…" England gave America the kindest eyes, the eyes that England gave to young America who always smiled at him. "…To never call me your big brother. I'm just England, no matter what happens… And you know what's stupid? I just found that out right now. That's why I can never become a big brother, ever."

America gawked at England. He then quickly shook his head and grits his teeth. "Enough with all of this! I want to see you try talk me out of this once I KILL YOU!" America raised the gun for England's head once more and accurately aimed it.

A small trickle of blood runs down the side of England's mouth, but he didn't care, he didn't care even if the pain is stabbing him in the heart. He wanted to tell America one more thing before the gun could slide his scalp.

"The day when I met you in the new world, it was sunny all week in London."

America lets out a small gasp before shaking the thought of his head again. "Stop it!" He yelled. Then, as he was about to pull the trigger, something happened.

America snapped.

"E-England…?"

"Ame-"

**_BANG!_**

**-Nations running to England's house-**

"W-Was 'at a g-gun shot?" Scotland stopped his tracks and stood in the hallway, eyes widened. Right after the split; Scotland went with France, his siblings, Canada, Sealand, and Wy. The others stopped walking as well and stared at the older nation. "C-Could it be… no, it couldn't…" Scotland trailed off.

Sealand gasped. "N-No! It couldn't be! N-no, a nation can't be killed with a mare gunshot!"

"You're right… but…" North Ireland didn't want to say anything else. He knew it wasn't the best time to tell the truth. Well, that didn't stop Ireland.

"He could be killed with that single gunshot aimed at his head. We came here late, how long do you think that America have to-"

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" a loud yell echoed the walls. The yell came from an unexpected person, Canada. He clutched Kumajiro tight which caused the little polar bear to yelp in his owner's arms.

Ireland gave a glare at the Canadian. "Well your obnoxious brother is the reason why we're here in the first place!" She snapped harshly. "Why would you think that brown haired in the meeting room be that sad about sometin' like t-"

"His name is Lithuania! You would know him if you would've bothered to come to meetings, instead of your little brother doing all your God dammed work!" Canada snapped. Everyone gasp at the sudden outburst from the Canadian. _W-why am I screaming like this… wh-what's wrong with me?_ Canada thought, unfortunately none of his thoughts reached his emotions.

Ireland grits her teeth. "I don't care what the bloody hell his name is and I don't care if England's doing all the work! It's your American brother, that's the problem! He's saying he's the hero even if he's trying to kill England! What I don't get is how that idiot's the leading world culture!"

"That has nothing to do with this! America's not an idiot when it comes to something like this, I should know! Why don't you care if your brother's doing his hardest to maintain the UK? You're an idiot for not helping him!" Canada yelled back. The other nations stood there and watched the shouts being thrown like a game of hot potato.

"Then explain me why your idiot brother's trying to kill England? It doesn't make any sense to me!"

"Maybe America's being forced to do this? Why haven't you thought of that? Also, why are you saying England's name as a stranger?"

Ireland stopped for a minute and stared at the Canadian's bright red face. Then she yelled something she shouldn't have. "Sometimes, I wish England didn't find you brats and raised you to be such bloody idiots! Why couldn't he find colonies better than you and your idiotic brother? I guess raising nations to become obnoxious and stupid is exactly like hi-"

_SLAP!_

Ireland fell on the ground in a sitting position, holding her bright red left cheek with her hand. That was how hard Scotland's slap was. Ireland looked up at her elder brother who glared at her with anger and a speck of… gentleness? She then looked at the other nations who were in shock as well. Finally, she locked her gaze at Canada. Silent tears streamed down from Canada's eyes while the shocked looking expression carried on. Ireland bit her lip, trying to prevent any tears from escaping. Guilt then began to conquer her. Forest green eyes were locked on Ireland, yet the eldest brother didn't seem to say a word. He stared at her with the same look, almost like a statue.

"T-Then… w-why d-didn't you p-prevent him f-from taking u-us as his c-colonies…" Canada mumbled. He then shifts his gaze to speechless French. "F-France, you should know! H-he fought h-his hardest to w-win u-us… and h-he took care of u-us like we're h-his brothers…" The French sighs and concentrate on the wooden floor. Canada turned back to Ireland and tried to wipe the tears of his face.

"B-Because he looked so happy when he found you!" Ireland barked. Canada's and the rest of the nations, excluding the UK siblings, looked at Ireland with astonish faces. Ireland let her tears trickle down her soft cheeks. "Do you think I want to take away his smile that was hidden for all those years? I would be a very cruel sister for doing that!" Ireland paused. "I… I-I wanted to see him smile for once. I've already ruined his childhood… what kind of sister would I be to ruin the one true moment where London shines bright. I would be very cruel…" Ireland quivered the last sentence out. Canada gave her a faint smile before nodding. The rest of the nations smiled as well.

"Noo that's settled…" Scotland reached a hand out for Ireland, who gladly took it, and pulled her back to her feet. He then gave her a big smile. "…let's fin uir brither!" Ireland nodded. Scotland then led the way to the sound of the gun shot, while calling the rest of the nations on his cell phone to meet him up in the room.

"Come on, we're nearly ther'!" Scotland yelled at the nations behind him. _Just one more sharp turn, then we're ther'!_

But what Scotland doesn't know, is what lies beneath the room.

Scotland stopped his tracks, along with the other nations behind him, to a room known as 'Weaponary room'. Scotland and the other nation's eyes scanned the room to find a bloody England and a shocked American, staring at each other. England was alive. Unfortunately, the nations' presences were not noticed by the two countries. England was sitting down next to a small pool of blood. His body was banged up and his crisp black suit was mixed with the red blood from his body. Bruises were shown from his face to his hands, cuts were mixed with the salty tears of his eyes, blood was mixed with the black fabric of his clothes, eyes were varied with; sorrow, happiness, and disbelieve. America had the same look on his face as England. The two stared at each other like they just saw something unspeakable (which they did). Those were the traits Scotland could tell from his close up position. _Oh please, please someone get here soon!_

It felt like years for the two nations as they constantly stared at each other. The bullet that was aimed for England's brain was a close miss from his eyes. America's reaction was the reason that tilted the gun sideways.

"E-England…" America chocked out again. Tears began to develop in his eyes as he kept looking at the older nation in front of him. He then tilt his head down to the gun he's holding, he instantly dropped it. The gun fell on the wooden floor with a thud that echoed the whole room.

"A-America…" England broke the silence. "America… you're… you're…" England didn't know what to say. His America was back.

"E-England… I'm… I'm-"

"-_I'm sorry_" England continued America's sentence. The young nation's eyes gasps from the sudden cut of his sentence. "_I'm sorry_… those are the words you were going to say, is it not?" America nodded, still fighting back the tears. England shook his head. "You don't have to say that, America. I'm the one who should be saying sorry"

"W-What are y-y-you talking ab-about?" Tears began streaming down America's face. The nations at the door stood with the same shocked face as America's. "I…I…I…"

"I know that someone was controlling you from the start America. Of course it wasn't you who did all those stuff. I can tell when I've raised you to be a hero or a villain." England smiled at his former colony.

America's tears fell down faster now, sniffing in between. He couldn't say anything, not because he was forced to, but because he doesn't know what else to say. For the first time, the loud country was silent.

England sighs. "America, what you- or whatever that person said… was all true. And being a ruthless pirate and Empire does sound like me… don't you think?" England chuckled a little, coughing in between from his blast of tears. "America, after the Revolutionary war, you weren't supposed to say sorry… I was, because it was stupid of me to not listen to you at that time. So, I hope you forgive m-"

England couldn't finish his sentence because the loud country has thrown himself to England for a big hug. England lets out a small gasp then let more tears flow from his eyes. He started patting the American's back for he started to cry his heart out. England ignored the complaints his body gave him and continued to hug and pat America's back. Soon, Canada and France joined the hug after watching the two English countries have their moment. To England's surprise, he didn't bother with France joining the hug. The UK siblings were slowly whipping their tears away, even Scotland was crying. Wy and Sealand watched their older siblings and smiled, flows of tears running down their cheeks.

After a while, the group hug was broken. "C-Canada, France, when d-did you get h-here?" America asked, even if his voice was a little shaken up. Canada and France chuckled a little.

"Your friend texted Lithuania about this, so we rushed here to help." Canada pointed at the alien sitting on the floor, whipping the last tear of his eyes.

England gave a small smile at the alien before turning to America. "America, I see you're back to normal" England smiled.

"England, didn't you always tell me to never cut a person's sentence?" America grinned.

England slowly took out his napkin and whipped America's tears. "You actually remember?" England said.

America giggled. "Of course, HEROS never forgets something their big brother tells them!"

England put his napkin back in his pocket. "I told you to never call me big brother. And, can I use that sentence in case you forgot something I told you?" England couldn't help but smile at the American. He was just happy to see his younger brother back instead of that other person.

Scotland sighs at this and walked towards his younger brother. Once England saw his elder brother approaching him, he frowned. "Scotland?" He then glanced at the door. "Ireland, North Ireland, Wales, Sealand, and Wy are here too? Why are you all here?"

"Unfortunately, we dornt ken'" Scotland shrugged. "Mair importantly, we need tae tak' ye tae a hospital wee brither." Scotland pointed at the blood, bruises and scars England has around his body.

Suddenly, America shot up. "Oh, since I'm the HERO, why don't I carry Iggy to the hospital?" Even still with small tears on his eyes, America was grinning like normal.

England shot a glare at him and shook his head. "No thank you, I don't want to be carried by someone younger than me! And, my name's not Iggy!" England protests.

Scotland grinned. "'en lit me piggy back ye tae th' hospital!" England crept a small blush before slowly nodding. _Wait, why am I agreeing to this again?_

Before England could change his mind, Scotland was already trying to pick up England's legs. England winced at the sudden rush of pain. "Ow! You know that hurts!" England complained.

Scotland frowned. "Stop bein' a baby and grab on!" England growled at himself before clinging on Scotland's neck as he gently lifts the Brit up. "Kay, better?" England nodded.

America and Canada smiled at each other. For once, they get to see what England's like when he's treated the youngest. Sealand and Wy giggled. France just smiled at the Scottish and the Brit. It reminded him of the past where he saw the same event happened before.

"We should get moving, non?" France suggested. The others nodded and head their way for the door.

"We should also text everyone to meet us in the front entrance now." Wy announced once the group were halfway down the hallway. North Ireland nodded and flipped his phone open. He then began texting the other groups furiously. After a minute or so, North Ireland looked at the other countries and smiled.

"They said they're coming!" He said cheerfully.

"I wonder what took them so long? Amerique's home is not that big" France said to himself.

Ireland shrugged. "Probably lost their way" she said coldly. She was mad that the other countries didn't come to help her. But at least she was happy that everything turned out fine, even if England's all banged up. Ireland looked at Scotland's army uniform. It was covered with smudges of England's blood, but she didn't care. All she cared about was England's safety, even if England never noticed how his siblings really cared about him.

"Maybe we could-"

-FLOP-

"England?" Scotland turned his head to find looking at his brother's messy blonde hair. England's face was resting on Scotland's shoulder and his grip of Scotland's neck was loosened to the point of hands dangling down Scotland's chest. The tension on England's body was gone. This worried the Scott. "England? England?" Scotland stopped walking and tried his best to shake his little brother.

He didn't move.

America became worried and walked behind Scotland. He placed his hand on England's shoulder and shook it gently. "Hey Iggy… you can stop playing now" No response. "Iggy? England? Big brother…? ENGLAND!" Tears swollen up from America's eyes as he stared at the country that once raised him.

England didn't budge.

All of a sudden, Scotland's eyes widened. "No…" Scotland instantly began sprinting ahead of the others, heading for the front door. "England… your heart beat… why is it slow?"

_"I'm scared… please help me…" _

* * *

**Whew! That was a hard chapter and a very sad chapter to write! :( I nearly cried while typing this... especially the last part :( Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this :) I will be lacking on my updating department cuz High school's about to start and... I will have Hw -.- ... ARGH! Why does summer have to end NOW? :3 Any ways, remember that I place hidden clues in all the chapters.. or not all *wink* *wink* I'll stop blabbing now and let you see the preview... :o)**

***Enter dramatic music***

**Next Chapter on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"We need to find out who he is and why he's attacking us!"**

**"How can someone lose something like that?" **

**"Please forgive me!"**

**"Why don't you leave me alone?!"**

**"We all care about him"**

**"Who are you hurting next?"**

***End Dramatic music...***


	10. Forgive and Cry

**Hello everyone! I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating this soon enough :( It was my first two weeks of High school and I'm really busy! Good news, I made this chapter extra long for all my readers :D I hope this makes up for the waiting I've made everyone do :( Bad news, I won't be able to update this every week because I have many fanfics I need to update and HW! ARGH! Oh how I hate HW! Except social studies.. I luv social studies :D Enough blabbering! Commence chapter 10! :D**

**Remember to review and read my other chapters please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

*** Cue dramatic music!***

**Previously on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"You're an idiot for not helping him!"**

**"The day when I met you in the new world, it was sunny all week in London."**

**"America, I care about you!"**

**"England… your heart beat… why is it slow?"**

***End dramatic music and cue chapter 10!***

* * *

_ "And now for the weather"_

_"It's quite sunny in London, England. There will be small showers soon coming at around 1 pm, but after that it will be clear skies and good weather all night. Normal weather for England, I must say. Tomorrow will be cloudy-"_

"I think that's enough…" America trailed off as he turned off the small TV in front of him. He had been sitting in the same bench in a large waiting room for two hours. It was three hours ago when England fainted which caused Scotland to panic and storm out. The other nations were waiting for them outside. Lithuania receives a text message asking for England's status from Switzerland.

_If England fainted, bring him immediately to the address below. It's a special hospital that knows about our existence as countries in Geneve, Switzerland. We're coming there with China right now! Answer back. _

_Switzerland_

As soon as the other read the message, North Ireland drove his limit to Switzerland in forty minutes. At the car ride, England's body began to burn and breathe heavily while resting between Scotland and America. This caused North Ireland to drive even faster. Once they got in the hospital, the nurses took England to the doctor and the nations haven't seen him since.

"America-san…" Japan called. America snapped back and looked at the Japanese slowly approaching him. "America-san… are you okay?"

America smiled. "I should be asking you the same thing, Japan." America's tone was faked cheerful. Japan could tell he was also fake smiling. America met Japan fifteen minutes after they arrived. Japan and the Asians looked scared and sad, just like the UK siblings and the rest of the world. The two have talked and cried together for an hour, then separated to wait for their elder countries. America and Japan haven't seen each other cry so much. To America, he hasn't seen the Japanese talk so much without stopping to catch his breath.

Japan nodded and took a seat next to America. "Italy-kun and Germany-san gave me a hug after China went with the doctors. They said China's going to be fine and that they'll wait with me for him to get better… I'm fortunate to have such nice and dependable friends." Japan looked at the ground.

America glanced at the Japanese before nodding. "Canada and France said they'll be here with me until England wakes up. But… other than them, you and England are the only closest friends I have…" The American trailed off.

Japan shook his head. "No, we're not. America-san, you have many friends other than us… Even if you have a small family, you're close. Besides, I thought heroes are supposed to have many friends…"

America's eyes widened. "Of course I have many ALLIES close to me!" America stood up and crossed his arms. He stared at Japan while puffing up his cheeks like a little boy.

Japan giggled. "Now _that's_ the America I know and is friends with." America gave Japan a shocking face before grinning.

"Thank you, Japan. You really are a great friend!" America gave Japan a thumb up. "Oh, and your family is pretty close too, ya know! You still talk and eat with each other like good ol' times! I just know that you have a _great_ relationship with your family! Just watch!" America beamed. Japan gave his friend a light smile before nodding.

"Yup! That was nice getting out of that miserable state!" America nearly shouted that caused the Japanese to jump. "England and China said they're going to be fine, we should trust them! Because they are going to be okey dokey!"

Japan smiled. "You're right America-san. They will be fine… but, what does 'okey dokey' means…?" Japan confusedly asked.

America instantly had a blank look in his face. "… I don't really know…" Soon, the two were laughing with each other for a minute or so until they got back to the topic.

"So Japan, what brings you here?" America asked, whipping a small happy tear of his eye.

Japan took a deep breath; he couldn't take one after laughing so much. He hasn't laughed like this in years. "Oh right! Switzerland-san asked me to fetch you so we could start a meeting about 'The Stalker'. It's going to be held in a bigger waiting room in this hospital"

America frowned, but soon he smiled again. "The Stalker huh... Well, when I see him I'm going to punch his face from the face of this Earth! Like… Like…"

"Superman?" Japan giggled, finishing of the American's sentence.

"Yes! Superman!" The American said triumphantly.

Japan sighs. "Yes, same goes for me America-san… Same for me…"

* * *

**-At the temporary meeting room-**

It was dead silent before and after America and Japan arrived. After the scene with China and England, every country was suspicious of each other. Switzerland, who was holding the meeting, stared silently at his little sister then his black pen. Everyone was paranoid and secretly scared. At first, The Stalker only took pleasure in stalking them and everyone was freaked out but they were okay with it. Before it was just mare stalking; now it was taken too far. Two countries, unable to heal properly, got hurt badly in the process.

"Okay, then let the meeting begin!" Switzerland announced, breaking the eerie silence. Germany raised his hand which caused Switzerland to notice him. "Yes, Germany may take the floor now"

The German nodded and stood up from his seat next to Italy who was next to Japan. "I know everyone here has come to talk about The Stalker. I also know that everyone believes The Stalker was the reason that America and Japan were possessed into hurting their elder countries." Germany took a deep breath. "Everyone's tired and exhausted by this, but we cannot go home yet until everything has resolved. Two countries have been hurt from The Stalker and are unable to heal as a country, but as a human. We are lucky to have their strength as a country rather than a human when they were being hurt. We have to figure out who The Stalker is before he attacks more of us."

A murmur of questions and comments accrued between the countries. "How will we do that, exactly?" Austria asked.

Germany shook his head. "I don't know really, but what I know is we need to find out who he is and why he's doing it! We can't let China and England sacrificed themselves so that we could do nothing about it." Germany sighs. "We need to at least try before more nations get hurt by The Stalker."

The silence in the room was intense. It has never been done before. The nations didn't speak but shot glances at each other before nodding. "So, de ye ken any clues?" Scotland asked.

Switzerland shook his head. "We don't know. Whoever The Stalker is must be really good at keeping clues"

"This is going to be hard…" Wales mumbled.

It was silence once again. The nations couldn't think of anything else than stare into a blank space and fumble with their pens.

Suddenly, Japan mumbled something. Germany heard but couldn't figure out what he said.

"Japan, can you please repeat what you're saying?" Germany asked his fellow nation. All eyes were glued on the Japanese.

"I…Ummmmm… it's really… nothing…" Japan mumbled. America gave him a concerned look and Japan instantly saw this.

Then, Japan felt a tug on his shirt. "Japan… you know you could tell us, right?" Italy ask, concerned. "Japan, you should let it all out… we're here for you." In Japan's mind, Italy face suddenly changed to China's. _China… that's what you said to me before I betrayed you. I can trust them! After all… I can't keep it in anymore. It hurts more that way…_

Japan took a deep breath. "It's a little about The Stalker but mainly about something China said. '_Japan, I found your tears'_ he said…" Japan trailed off leaving the murmurs of different countries around him.

"How can someone lose something like that?" Hungary asked. Her tone was curious yet gentle to the Japanese.

"Well… after the revolution I had with China, my emotions became mixed up. After crying for days from that event, I felt my heart go heavy. Then, once I stopped crying, I could not cry again. At sad periods in history, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how sad the atmosphere is, I could not cry. I have to cry from the inside, it hurts. My heart felt like it wants to jump out of my body. It was crying. That's when I found out how painful it is to silently cry like that." Small tears formed out of the corners of Japan's eyes. Nations looked at him with sad faces, some even held their tears.

"I couldn't cry when someone dear to me dies, I couldn't cry when my people were hurt, my cries and pains were hidden when the earthquake and tsunami hit me. It hurts to keep it in. I couldn't tell how long I have until my heart breaks. At sad times like those, I sounded like a cold, ruthless person towards my siblings. I wanted to cry and shout when my siblings were being hurt by my people… but I don't have the power to do that. I kept everything hidden and made me believe I have lost my tears." Japan was now engulfed with tears streaming down his face. Some nations were streaming silent tears to themselves; others were saddened from the story.

"I thought I have completely lost my tears, so I gave up searching for it. I thought I was the only one who knew about this. It turns out China-san had already knew about my tears. All those times he tried to make me smile, were hints that I still have emotions with me. But I ignored them and letting my mind play with me into thinking my siblings would never forgive me. Until… that incident, I was able to experience crying again. I was happy, but the horror I saw of China-san made me cry sad tears instead of happy ones." Japan took his sleeve and whipped the tears running down his face. "The reason I bought this conversation was because I think The Stalker is sort of kind. I hate him making me hurt my brother, but I thanked him for helping my brother bring back my tears… It's complicated." Japan took deep breaths before giving a small smile to himself. Other countries tried their best to calm down and wipe the tears from their face.

America was one of the few nations who were crying. He pulled out Texas for a minute to wipe the tears before putting it back on again. "I kind of understand what Japan's going through… but I still hate him for making me hurt England" America said. "He was severely injured because of The Stalker and we cannot let him hurt other countries like this… it's wrong…" The other countries nodded at the American.

Switzerland waited until most of the nations' eyes have stopped streaming before speaking. "Ahem…" He cleared his throat. Nations stopped looking at their hands and turned their attention to the Swiss. "I understand what Japan and America are saying and I agree. Though The Stalker has hurt two of our fellow countries, we must make sure that that was his last deed. We must stay here, for if we split we cannot help each other at the time in need."

"Switzerland is correct!" Germany nodded. "We cannot split; we have made that mistake twice. We must stay here until The Stalker is found and when both England and China are awake." Countries all nod in unison. Estonia raised his hand up.

"Yes, Estonia?" Germany said.

Estonia rose from his seat and stared at the different faces around the room. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what about our work and our bosses?" Faces looked at other faces with shrugs.

Austria raised an eyebrow. "It would be best if we postpone both the work. Our bosses must be informed about this event and they must agree to it. Our lives' at stake and they need to understand that." Austria took a deep breath. "England's and China's bosses will be notified of the event."

Switzerland nodded. "I'll book everyone on one of the hotels next to this hospital, but for now, everyone must take a long rest. Tomorrow we will have another meeting about this! Meeting adjourned!" Switzerland slammed the palms of his hands to the wooden table which signalled the countries to leave the room.

_The Stalker…Who are you hurting next?_

* * *

**-Japan-**

_"Japan, you know we'll always be with you, right? If your brother is in need, we will help you to the very end. I know you would do the same thing if my brother was in the same situation. We share our feelings because we are friends forever, Japan. That doesn't mean you have to keep that feeling within. Next time, can you please tell us your feelings, veh? I don't want to see one my friend get hurt… again*…"_

After the split with Germany and Italy, Japan decided to roam around the hospital while waiting until he was able to see his brother again. Saying his hellos and goodbyes to nurses and doctors were entertaining to the Japanese man. But soon, he was getting bored of the white scenery and the smell of doctors everywhere. Japan then decided to wait at a bench in front of his brother's room. As he was walking, he spotted a body leaning against the wall, next to his bench.

"North Korea…" Japan trailed of, no emotion at all. North Korea looked up at his elder brother with the same disgust look on his face. Japan approached his younger brother with emotionless face and stood in front of him.

"Japan…I knew you're going to be here…" North Korea said. He then stared at the silver door in front of him. Lies beneath the silver door, was the body of his elder brother. "_'I found your tears_…' huh?" North Korea repeated the words from China. Japan face fell into shock. He never thought North Korea would actually listen to him.

Japan raised his eyebrow. "You were listening?"

"Of course I was. Even those Brits listened to it… I wonder why…" North Korea smirked. That exact smirk was the reason of Japan's hatred towards him. The Asian family is one of the families that don't act well together. The part where North Korea's talking to him surprised Japan more.

"Why are you even here?" Japan asked coldly.

"I don't know" North Korea answered. "I was pulled here… nothing else."

"If you were pulled here, then why are you staying? It's not like you to stay." Japan gave him a cold look.

North Korea's fists tightened. "We all care about him…" was all he could say to the surprised Japanese. Japan tilts his head down.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, loud enough for North Korea to hear him.

"Y-you should be…" Japan lifts his head up to find the Korean with tears in his eyes. This shocked Japan completely. He has never seen North Korea cry in front of someone before. North Korea roughly whipped the tears on his cheeks, hopping they would stop. It didn't.

"North K-"

"Y-You should be sorry! H-He was the only person in the family who _actually_ supported me in being communist! H-He didn't place me in the shadows like the rest of the family! Everyone thinks I should be left alone in the darkness, but China came to see me and supported me steadily!" North Korea bellowed. "Even if I want to be alone, I still want company. China was the only person who would act friendly with me… even if I try to hurt my people. I was always the _bad luck_ in the Asian family. People have told me I was bad luck before… but China didn't! He believed in me, he supported me, he didn't reject me like the rest of the world! He was my true elder brother…" Japan looked at the Korean and frowned. This is the exact reason of why he felt uncomfortable to be with his family. He hurt all of them.

Japan couldn't say anything and continued to listen to the cries of the younger sibling. "Now that he's hurt like this, I don't know what to do! He's always been there with me when I get sick! He always took care of me even when I'm doing something wrong!" North Korea was now crying like a little child, rubbing his face with his sleeves. "Every year, he always invited me to Chinese New Year. I was reluctant to go and see the people who hate me. If I did go, no one will talk to me and everyone will make rumours about me. Not once have I held an invitation from anyone! Not once have I had a conversation with other countries. Don't people know I get lonely? Only one person knows, but he's unconscious!" North Korea shouted and points at the door in front of him. Japan felt his heart go heavy. But he shouldn't cry. He was the elder brother. China didn't cry when Japan cried, now it was his turn.

Japan walked up to the crying Korean and gently placed his hand on North Korea's head. North Korea jumped at the sudden approach and looked at Japan. He then began ruffling the Korean's hair gently. "Please forgive me" Japan said and smiled at the Korean. North Korea's eyes water before letting out the cries that he kept in for decades.

_"Italy's right, Japan. Sometimes, you need to let everything out. Keeping everything in hurts both you and the people around you. We're your teammates Japan. We'll always listen to your problems and will always be there for you. I know that if bruder ever got in a situation like this, you and Italy will be there to help me. So can you please tell us the truth next time? It'll help us both, ja?"_

"North…" Japan said softly. North Korea looked at his elder brother's dark eyes. "I know I'm not like him, but I'll do my best to help you and the others anyway possible. China nii-san will get better but… I'll do my best to help my younger siblings by being the elder one… would you please let me do that?" North Korea gives Japan a small smile before nodding.

"Okay… Aniki…"

* * *

***Again: Erm... for the people who doesn't know, Italy meant HRE :)**

**Yes, I put clues in here. Yes, I might be lying about putting clues here ;) hehehehehehe :D As I was saying, I might not update the next chapter for a while... please be patient for the next chapter... sorry :(**

***Cue dramatic music!***

**Next Chapter on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"Why don't you leave me alone?"**

**"Why am I related to you?"**

**"I'm scared of the sea, the cold always hurt me"**

**"Where did they go?"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Island ... være trygg. Ikke gråt" **

***For people who speaks the language above, please don't spoil it for the others. Cya next Chapter! :D***


	11. Laughing with Secrets

**Hey everyone :D I know it's been a long time since I updated... but... argh! I do not like High school... AT ALL! Especially 10th grade :I It's a pain to do hw everyday :I Even if I have creative writing class, I don't get to write fanfictions cuz I'm pretty much behind :I ARGh! I'll try my best to update every week for you guys :D Hope you like this chapter :I**_  
_

For one of the** Guest: About Ireland, I was meant to leave it there because I'm writing about why she doesn't go to world meetings in this chapter :D I hope you like this one :P**

**Prettygurl (Guest): Thank you sooooo much for that coment :D **

**Lolz (Guest): hehe :D I'll try to update once a week :P**

**Ms. Britain: Guess who's in this chapter... again :P Thank you for reviewing on every chapter :D Luv, ya!**

**Remember to review and read my other fanfics please :D**

***Cue dramatic music***

**Previously on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"we need to find out who he is and why he's doing it!"**

**"You should be sorry!"**

**"I lost my tears..."**

**"Okay...Aniki..."**

***Ends dramatic music cue story :D**

* * *

_"It's too cold…help me…"_

* * *

"Let the meeting start!" Switzerland announced as the countries took their assigned seats. It has been three weeks and six meetings. China and England have not recovered from the last encounter, not even the slightest healing as a country. Everyone was all anxious about the Stalker. What's worse is The Stalker has not taken any victims yet which made the nations more paranoid. All stayed in the same building, all have each other's phone numbers to call, all never left the country Switzerland.

"The Stalker has not come for any of us yet. We need to find out what his motives are!" Germany slammed his fist down in frustration. Italy flinched at the German and held Japan's sleeves tight. Surprisingly, Italy has been clinging to the Japanese more than the German. He's always asked him how his days went, how he's feeling, and get him to talk to him more. He didn't want to recap the gloomy days of Japan… it reminds him of when he lost someone special and didn't show his tru feelings to anyone.

"What did we do to deserve something like this? I mean, I don't think any of us did anything wrong to deserve this!" America shouted. "I don't care what his motives are. I just want to find out who he is!" America crossed his arms and slumped back to his seat.

"America, we feel your pain, but we've been researching for day now and can't find any clues" Switzerland sighs and rub his temples in frustration. "We don't even know what he looks like, what he sounds like. We've checked every country's data base and couldn't find anything about someone who would know about the stalker or the stalker him/herself."

"Wait… maybe The Stalker is from history" The whole world jerked their heads to the quite whisper of Liechtenstein. No one has thought of that before. Liechtenstein looked up and blushed at the sudden attention. "Erm… It might be someone that hated Mr China and Mr England from history… but… the information still doesn't help to who Stalked us" Liechtenstein fiddled with her fingers.

"Liechtenstein, you do have a point!" America gave her a small smile which she accepted sheepishly. "It could be someone from the past that hates all of us" America repeated Liechtenstein's words.

"Or someone in a point of history that detest both China and England to a point of their ex colonies hurting them" Canada added, holding Kumajiro tight. What he saw when he entered the scene in America's house traumatized him. He has never seen his caretaker cry and bleed so much in one day. If England cared about America to the point of breaking down in tears and letting him hurt the Brit… does he care about Canada as much? Those are the whispers that have been around his head for days.

"But _who_ would hate both countries?" It was Austria's turn to speak. "It must have been someone from the Opium war… or maybe WWII. Those are the two wars I could think of where China was either against England or by his side."

"Don't forget the war they fought for me…" Hong Kong mumbled. It was worse for him. Both his care takers have been injured and he couldn't do anything. He liked his Sensei China and England equally, but he's stuck to the Chinese more than England. Taiwan rubbed Hong Kong's back and smiled at him which he took as a cheer up sign.

"But who has seen all those wars and got mad at them? What nationality is The Stalker? From what time period is he/she from? Those are the questions we need to ask ourselves." Switzerland said. "Let the meeting end early now, after lunch we'll all meet here again to begin our world meeting. Meeting adjured!" With that, a flood of countries ran to the cafeteria.

* * *

**UK Siblings**

"There's nothing good to choose from" North Ireland yawned at the different types of food in front of him. He tapped his tray furiously with his fingers out of boredom.

"Come on North, I'm getting hungry!" Ireland tapped her foot heatedly at her twin brother. North Ireland gave his twin a shrug before choosing a French cuisine. "Thank you!" Ireland gave a loud sigh before ordering pancakes with so much maple syrup on top. She looked at the meal with blank looks before placing it down on her tray.

Scotland raised his eyebrow. "Since when do ye like Maple syrup?"

Ireland formed a small blush on her pale cheeks. "Since always!" And with that, she picked up her tray of food, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and paid for her lunch before storming to the furthest table.

Wales gave a sigh. "I'm guessing she feels guilty about something… or _someone_" He turned to look at the American twins. He nodded before ordering Fish and Chips.

Once the three brothers ordered their meals, they make their way to the table that occupied Ireland. The table was next to the window Ireland's looking through. Scotland slide his way next to his sister while Wales was sitting across from Ireland and North Ireland was across from Scotland.

"Mind if we join you?" North Ireland asked in a gentlemen like tone, mocking Ireland.

"Aye" Ireland snapped a glare at him. The brothers shrugged and began eating their meals.

"What are ye lookin' at?" Scotland asked his little sister. Ireland pointed down at the traffic below. It was what she found more entertaining than talking to her brothers.

"The bloody road below" Ireland said blankly. She then turned her head back to her pancake and cuts tiny slices before popping one to her mouth. She gave a small shiver at the sweet taste of Maple syrup blasting around her taste bud.

Ireland watched his sister forcibly trying to eat another slice of pancake and shivering again. "You know you can wipe of some of the maple syrup off the pancake?" North Ireland pointed at his sister's meal with his fork.

Ireland blushed. "No. I like to have so much Maple syrup on my pancake" Her grip on her utensils was tightening. Scotland gave a loud sigh before plunging his fork to one of Ireland's sliced pancakes and pops it in his mouth.

"It's sweet" Scotland simply said. "If it's sweet for me then it's really sweet for ye." Ireland's taste bud is like England's. Both hate anything too sweet like America's cakes (if you call the neon thing a cake!), though Scotland and North Ireland's taste buds are completely different. They love anything that is _really_ sweet. Wales is somewhat in the middle of the whole sweet thing.

"Ire, we know you feel bad for shouting at Canada." Wales bluntly pointed out. Ireland's pale cheeks transformed to the colour of a poppy. It was pointless to deny anything to her brothers, especially smart Wales. She loosed her grip on her utensils and let her hands flop down the side of the table.

"We know you well, Ire. When you feel bad about someone, not like it's a usual act from you, you start eating cusines made by the person or country." North Ireland confirmed.

"Bloody hell, it's true…" She murmured.

"Wow, it must've been really bad if you're actually admitting the fault" North Ireland commented.

"Yer also worried about wee England, are ye?" Scotland asked softly. Ireland gave a slow nod at Scotland before letting trickles of tears fall from her face.

"Even if I have my independence from the UK, I still need England for help. I ask him in the rudest way to do my work for me at world meetings and he accepts it. I don't know why he accepted an offer I rudely ask from him…" Ireland trailed off as she reminisces through the time when she asked England to do her work for her.

_"Hey little brother, I don't feel like entering the world meeting with those people so you're going to do my work!" Ireland grumply said in the corridor of England's home. England turned to look at her with confusion in his face. _

_"But you said you wanted to be independent from the UK… so why do I have to do your work for you?" England crossed his arms at his elder sister. _

_Ireland smirked. "Because my boss is making me and I'm too lazy to enter! Having the fact that you're my little brother makes it perfect for the job!" She thrust her hands behind her head. _

_England twitched his eyebrows and sighs. "Fine I will, but you have to come to at least a meeting! Your boss will be angry at you if you don't." He gave his sister one last look before turning the other direction towards the door of the world meeting. Ireland looked at the Brit with shocked face. She didn't know that her little brother would accept her offer so quickly. _

_Instead of saying thanks, Ireland bellowed, "Good that you actually accepted this, England!"_

"… that's how I treated him. I feel weird now… I don't know what to say about this feeling… but it's caving on m-"

"Guilt?" North Ireland raised his eyebrow. Ireland nodded.

"Ireland…" Scotland said with a gentle tone. The said name lifted her head up to face her eldest brother. Scotland took his fingers and flicked North Ireland forehead.

It left a red mark on her forehead from the powerful flick. North Ireland places her hands on her forehead to try and tone down the burn. "OW! What was that for?" She snapped a glare full of water at her brother. Scotland grinned at his sister before scuffling her tidy put pony tail.

"Come on! We all know that wee England will be okay! Stop being such a sour puss, Ire" Scotland chuckled at the messy bronze haired Irish. Ireland puffed up her cheeks before continuously punching Scotland. Her rage was high but her fists were soft to Scotland's shoulder. North Ireland and Wales began giggling at Ireland's hairdo while Scotland blocked the punches from her. Even if her brothers are mocking her she wanted to keep this scene going.

_"England… please come soon… you're missing the part where I get humiliated! I want to hear you laugh again…"_

* * *

**America and Canada**

"Argh! Why can't I stab you!" Canada gave his twin a questioned look as he watched a war between a grape and America's fork. America just finished his fifth hamburger before munching through a forest of fruits in his bowl.

The Canadian sighs. "Is it that hard to just stick a fork through a grape?" He was supposed to be eating his steak peacefully while watching his brother stuff burgers down his throat. Kumajiro, who was sitting next to his owner, watched the two American brothers while holding his fish.

Canada was surprised of the quick recovery from his brother. It's just like after the meeting ended; he clicks back to his normal mode. Canada was thinking about the Stalker more and more, but with his cheery brother around, the thought soon fade away. Though, he didn't tell him what Ireland said yet. He's not planning to tell him but he must. Some nations could tell from the looks of Canada's face that he's thinking about something. Sometimes, he's glad that his brother still has his bluntness.

America stopped his attempts on stabbing the grape and looked at his twin. "Well it's your fault for making me buy a fruit salad! That's what you get for being healthy!" America spat the last word out like a seed of a watermelon. It was true that Canada forced his brother to buy something healthy for himself. They debated for a long time, but America agreed to buy it. In return, Canada has to make him his famous pancake topped with maple syrup once the mystery's dealt with for a week. That took ten minutes in line to force an American to be healthy. If America was a girl, this could be a easier… He thinks…

"Just be happy that you finished the pear, apple, and two grapes from that bowl." Canada pointed out with his fork. America stuck his tongue out at the Canadian before proceeding with his war. Oh how America reminded him of a three year old.

"I can't believe it takes me this long to conquer a grape!" America pouted. He then held the fork in the air, and thrust it down to the grape.

"America I don't think that's a go-" before the Canadian could finish his warning, America's fork has reached the grape with tremendous force. What the American forgot to calculate was the aim. The fork didn't hit the centre so it slipped to the side of the grape which sends the purple ball to bounce to the other side of the bowl before flying smack to America's forehead. The situation was too fast for America to comprehend. Once the grape bashed America's forehead, he jerked his head backwards making his whole body fall down with his chair to the floor. America's body was still in a sitting position while he fell, so his legs were dangling from the chair.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww…."

Canada blinked twice before going to a fit of laughter. Even Kumajiro giggled at America's loss, ignoring the stares from other countries.

"Not funny…" America mumbled while still on the floor.

"Should I tell the nurse about your _injury_?" Canada whipped the tear that formed in her eyes.

"No! Not awesome bro!" America burst to a small fit while wiggling his leg furiously. Canada kept smiling and laughing at his twin. Oh how forgotten how to laugh hard. Behind him, Kumajiro was holding a board with words written: America's fork; 0, Mr Grape; 1.

* * *

**Nordics**

"Why's America laughing so hard? Or is that Canada?"

"It's Canada" Iceland confirmed to his elder brother. "The polar bear's next to him"

"I haven't seen Canada laugh before. He sounds like America when he laughs that loud." Finland commented between munches. Sweden nodded.

"Man, I can't believe America's brother could make such a racquet with him being so quite in meetings. It's like having Iceland laugh his head off when you tell a joke to him." Denmark announced, tossing his hands behind his head.

"I see what you mean…" Sweden said.

Iceland looked at the Nordics and pouted. "I can laugh whenever I want."

"Right…" Norway teased. "Denmark has tried multiple times, you just can't laugh"

"So can't you, Nor!" Demark grinned. "You are definitely the elder brother of Icey!" Denmark slammed Norway's back with his hands which cause the Norwegian to cough.

"Denmark, you shouldn't do that while Norway's still eating" Finland indicated with concern in his voice. "He might choke on something."

Norway locks a death look on Denmark before grabbing his tie and pulled the part that makes it tighter. Denmark gasps while trying to reach his collar to loosen the knot. Unfortunately, his attempts were futile as Norway pulled harder on the tie.

"Erm… Norway… I don't think you should do that…" Finland insisted to his friend though Norway didn't listen. Finland stood up from his seat and tried his best to calm the Norwegian while Sweden stood there and watched the whole performance with Iceland. After a while, Norway finally releases the tie and watched Denmark fetch the oxygen back to his system. Finland lets out a breath of relief.

"Not true, I smile when I try to hurt you" Norway smirked at the Denmark. He then took a napkin and patted the soft exterior on his lips before getting out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Iceland asked his elder brother.

"I'm going back to my hotel room to fetch something. I'll be back soon." With that, Norway strolled out of the cafeteria. Behind him, the Nordics looked at each other with shrugs.

* * *

**Norway**

Once he reached the comfort of his room, Norway shut the door tight with a lock and leaned his back to the door. He slowly slid himself down the door until he was in a crouching position.

"Why does my head hurts…?" Norway mumbled to himself. Norway clenched his head hard and shut his eyes tight. Something has been disturbing him from when he and the others ran to America's home. It hurts but he couldn't tell anyone, can he? The reason he came to his room is unknown to everyone except him. The head ache appears and disappears every one hour. At meetings that last three hours, he has to hold it in. He's used to hold on something in like this.

"Argh! What's going on? Is it because of the stalker?" Norway cursed underneath his breath.

_"Norway…"_

Norway jerked his head up and looked at the vivid picture in front of him. "Who are y-you?" He hissed at the person in front of him. He couldn't see anything but blurs of white and black, one of the consequences in having a head ache. The person didn't say anything. Instead, it extends its big hand to Norway's head and touched it.

"Argh!" Norway clenched his hair tighter and shut his eyes, hoping to erase the image of the Stalker. He couldn't. He shut and opens his eyes multiple times, both able to see the figure in front of him. The pain erupted in his mind like a volcano shooting lava. It hurts, yet he couldn't scream or yell out his pain.

_"You're doing a good job holding your pain, Norway…" _a ghostly voice responded to the Norwegian as he felt a blast of power damaging his mind. Norway lets out gasps out air in and out to prevent him from screaming. Somehow, the air around him felt cold and dry. It scared him to be around such a small space with deadly air around him. It was too cold to inhale anymore air.

"W-Why don't you leave m-me alone? W-Why don't you l-leave us alone?" Norway spat at the blurry figure, holding his pain well. He felt a breeze whispering to his ear like running through a forest of thorns. It was getting dangerously cold around him.

_"Look at you, caring for your friends…" _was all the figure say before pulling his hand away from Norway's head and disappearing into thin air. Norway's vision had returned back to him as he reverts back to a clear view of his wardrobe. Though, he didn't get to see the figure that was hurting him so much, but he knows who it was.

"Stalker…" Norway mumbled before getting back up to his feet. He steadied himself at the door, getting one last look at his face before meeting with his friends again.

In the mirror, he saw his eyes swirl a mixture of sea blue and purple, twinkling in the light before returning back to the dull blue-purple colour. A small tear rolled down Norway's cheeks as he roughly whipped it away.

"There's no point in showing something as weak as this, Norway. You've already seen this countless times… there's no point in crying." Norway paused. "I shouldn't worry the others about this… it's too pointless for someone to be worrying about a curse such as this…"

* * *

**Be honest here people; who did not see the part of Norway coming? Truthfully, I too did not see this scene coming on my head :P It just came up to me a while ago! Kewl :3 As you have read, I placed a comedy like scene in the middle of all the depressing aura around the room... I purposely placed it there :P I wanted to at least hear you guys laugh before crying or weeping again... because it's going to get sad soon :)**

**I don't know if the fact about Ireland is true or not. I imagine her to be more of a Romano kind of person and since she's England's older sister, I think she shouldn't like sweet things. I've read somewhere that Scotland has A LOT of sweet stuff there and I picture North Ireland as North Italy... so why wouldn't the driving maniac not like sweet things? If you think the info is wrong or have a problem with it... please PM me :) **

**As some of you might have noticed, I didn't put some of the sayings from _next chapter in Awaken of Ex Colonies_, well I'm saving those for the next chapter... if you don't get it then... here, read below :P **

***Cue Dramatic music***

**Next Chapter in Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Why am I related to you?"**

**"I'm scared of the sea, the cold always hurt me"**

**"Where are they?"**

**"You should know better!"**

**"Island ... være trygg. Ikke gråt" **

***End dramatic music... See ya next Chapter ***


	12. Truth are Lies

**I'm really really sorry everyone! ARGH! I can't believe homework would do such a thing to me! I'm sorry, I'll try to update this story as soon as possible! It's hard, really! ARGH! One thing horrible happened to me two days ago, the day I was about to finish this chapter... My USB ATE ITSELF! ARGH! Al my files are gone and I have to re write most of the stories I was going to update today! ARGH! **

**Any ways, I know this chapter is short but it's only the starting of the... you'll see :P I'll try to write more on the next one so please be patient. **

**Remember to review and read my other stories please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

***Cue dramatic music***

**Previously in Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"Guilt?"**

**"I can laugh whenever I want!"**

**"Stalker..."**

**"Why can't you leave me alone!"**

***End dramatic music. Cue story!***

* * *

**Nordics**

"Hey everyone, Norr is here!" Denmark announced as he saw the blonde Norwegian walked his pace to the other Nordics. They have been in the same spot as what Norway told them to. They were about to shoot the Dane for making annoying sounds for the past twenty minutes of waiting. To Denmark's thanks, Norway came just in time. Once the group gathered into one bunch, they started walking to the meeting room.

While walking on the long corridor, Denmark decided to break the eerie and uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Norr," Denmark turned to look at Norway, "What took you so long?" Norway looked at Denmark with his original dark eyes before answering his question in the most logical way possible. After all, he didn't want anyone to know about what happened 20 minutes ago. He can take care of himself, right?

"I remembered after searching for fifteen minutes that I left the thing back at home" Norway responded dully.

"Really? What is it that you need to get?" Denmark asked again.

"None of your business" Norway gave him a look that shows he had no intension to talk to him anymore but the Dane simply ignored it and began to talk again.

"You know, I don't remember you being the forgetful type. Seriously, back then when we were Vikings, you always remind me to bring the right things at the appropriate times and you always have your things with you" Denmark continued to talk until Finland kindly interrupted him.

"I'm sure Norway's one of those people who forget things once in a while" Finland nodded, "and it couldn't be that important, is it?" He gave him friend a concerned look but Norway shrugged it off.

"It was of some importance but it's something I don't need immediately" Norway gave them a specific answer, hopping that they won't have any other questions to ask him. To his relief, the four Nordics changed the topic, done by Denmark, to guessing one by one about the upcoming meeting. Denmark guessed that America will start talking about global warming …again. Iceland predicted that France will grope the nearest person… again. Finland said that it would be Russia versus America again. Sweden said nothing but nods at Finland's comment. Norway just hoped that the headache would not come during the meeting when his younger brother's sitting next to him.

* * *

**In the meeting**

"Okay dudes, let's start the world meeting!" America shouts happily. Some of the nations' gave him confused looks which made the American uncomfortable.

"Erm…Amerique, what's on your forehead?" France asked pointing at the x-marked plaster on the American's forehead.

America stared at the French nation with twitching eyes. "Nothing really! Hahahahaha" He began as he laughed off the sweat-drops of every nation. Behind him sat a Canadian trying desperately to contain his laughter.

The Nordics were sitting in one line with Sweden in one end and Denmark in the other. They've always sat in a row. Iceland looked at the already bored expression of his brother and sighs before looking straight at the American talking about how the polar ice will melt and flood the world. This topic is irrelevant and unreal to him, but he has no choice but to listen instead.

"America, I don't think the world will flood" Germany explained while trying his best to tone down his voice.

America crossed his arms and stared at the German. "Yes it will, Germany!" He pouted. "The ice in the north will melt and the world will flood unless we stoop global warming!" Germany twitched his eyes while staring at the grinning American. Instead of wasting his efforts with arguing back at the American, Germany turned his head towards where the Nordics were sitting.

"Norway, would ice melt and flood the world because of global warming?" Germany already knew the answer but he needed to convince the American by hearing it from the experts in snow. Norway placed his head on his arm and looked back and forth between the child-like American and the about-to-explode German. Norway simply sighs and says his most favourite world in the entire universe.

"N-" Norway's eyes narrowed for a second before clenching his free hand tight. The headache was back. _Already?! _Norway thought, _it hasn't even been an hour… I need to finish my word or people will start questioning me. _Norway glanced up at the confusing nations.

"No" He finished his sentence and took his hand to fix his fringe to prevent people from seeing his multi coloured eyes. Germany and America began to shout words back and forth like what England and America usually does. Some of the smart nations didn't seem to remember the tragedy that happened days earlier. It was back to the regular meetings, with two seats empty.

As the headache became to worsen, Norway grits his teeth more and began to contain his screams and cries inside him. He knew containing it hurts more than the headache itself, but it was for the best. One more hour left until the meeting ends and everyone goes their separate ways. One more hour until he could go back to his room and secluded himself from all the nations around him. Norway kept starring at the wooden desk under him and not a country has said anything about his unusual reply. Maybe it was normal for Norway to reply like that? Maybe no one noticed because no one cares? Whatever the reason was, Norway would make those thoughts fade away. Those thoughts would actually make him worry, an emotion that he have yet expressed before.

To his horrible luck, the person next to him found out about his unusual behaviour. He wanted to do something about it but what? That question roamed around Finland's head through the whole meeting as he watched his friend's emotional face stare at the wooden table.

* * *

**After the meeting**

Once the meeting ended, Norway's headache slowly vanished and the Norwegian came back to his normal self; teasing Denmark in any way possible. Finland was glad that his friend was okay and decided to tell Iceland later on about his findings.

"I can't believe we wasted two hours on complaining about global warming… again!" Denmark threw his hands behind his head and groans at the while sealing above. "Wait… so when global warming happens, it won't raise the water level up and flood the world?"

"No you idiot! Even I knew about that" Iceland commented harshly at the Dane. Denmark stuck his tongue out and watch Iceland roll his eyes. He then diverts his attention to Norway who seemed to be arranging his fringe back to their original height while thinking deeply about something.

"Yo Norr, are you alright?" Norway jumped once he heard his name being called. He turned his head slightly to see the Dane's cheery face.

"Yes, now stop asking" Norway bluntly said as he kept walking.

Finland gave Sweden a look before rushing to Norway's side. "Are you sure you're okay?" Finland gently placed his palm on Norway's shoulder. This unfortunately triggers the Norwegian.

"I said I'm fine so stop asking about it!" Norway snapped at Finland with dangerous, dark narrow eyes and roughly shoves Finland's hand back thus causing a chain reaction for Finland to fall backwards to the wall. The other Nordics watched this with horror. Sweden and Denmark came running to help with Iceland trailing behind. As they reached Finland, both Sweden and Denmark helped their fellow nation up. Denmark looked behind his shoulders to see a Norway having the same dull expression as before.

"What did you do that for?" Denmark snapped while glaring at his so called 'friend'. Norway gasps a little at the sudden outburst but then revert back to his dull look. He turned his head away from his friends and began to play with his fringe more. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Denmark began shouting.

"I told you to stop asking about it didn't I?" Norway said dully. "You should know better" Denmark gasps at the emotionless answer and began to clench his fists.

"What wrong with you? You're acting really ridiculous!" Denmark began shouting at him more but with tenderness in his voice. "First you showed us the wrong directions around America's house when Scotland called for us, second you told us that you knew the house well and instead made us go in circles until Ireland called to meet up in front of the house where we saw England passed out, third you randomly pushed Finland for comforting you, and fourth you're shunning us with your emotional state. We're trying to help you Norway!" Norway narrowed his eyes when Denmark said his real name. Denmark has never said 'Norway' before unless he's worried and being really serious about something. Iceland stood there and watched the intense aura between both Denmark and his elder brother.

Norway clenches his fists tight and said nothing back to the Dane. He could hear small sounds behind him, where his 'friends' were sitting but he didn't dare turn around. Instead, Norway took two slow steps forward, nothing was said to him. He began to take five more steps but a little faster this time, still no words. After the sixth step, he decided to run out of his friend's sight. He didn't want to go to his room but to take a small trip up to his real home. He needed to get out of the chaos immediately, leaving his brother quietly following his trail.

* * *

**In the country Norway**

It was a short trip going to his home by ferry and Norway was tired. He took a taxi to one of his favourite scenery; the water. After stopping at his favourite beach and paid the taxi driver, Norway sat down at the rocky cliff while watching the waves splash and hit the rocks. The cliff was high and steep but Norway didn't care about the dangerous of it, it was the beautiful sunset and the blueness of the ocean that light up his heart. He shared this spot with the other Nordics and decided it was officially they're meeting spot. Specifically, Denmark suggested it and the others agreed without fuss.

Norway remembered Finland's laugh when he 'accidently' tripped Denmark while he was holding ice cream. Iceland tried his hardest not to laugh but failed and gave a small giggle instead. Sweden smiled a little while Denmark grinned and laughed at his own stupidity. It was the first time Norway ever smiled the fullest. It was also the last time. From truckloads of work, they haven't met together in the spot for two years.

Norway hugged his knees tight as he looked at the sun sent diving beneath the sea. What he did to Finland was shocking and unacceptable. He was mad, angry at them for asking the same question over and over again but was happy for caring about him. He shoved one friend to the wall while the other shouted at him. He hated himself for that.

_"Norway" _A sharp pain erupted in his head as the sound of his name gets louder and closer. Norway shifted his body around and saw a black and white figure staring at him with dark colour eyes. It was the Stalker.

Norway placed both hands on his ears and shut his eyes tight. The headache was back. "What do you want?" He mumbled while trying to contain his screams of agony. He squints his eyes to try and get a better look at the Stalker. He couldn't see anything but blurs of black and blinding white. He couldn't take it anymore, it hurts for him. The Stalker has done enough damage to him, England, and China. He needed to take action and reveal to his friends who the Stalker is.

Norway tried his best to slowly get up to a standing position and tried his best to match the Stalker's height. Impossible. The Stalker was way taller than him, probably as tall as Russia. He swayed and shook while in a standing position, not having anything to hold and support him to stand, Norway spread his feet further apart to balance himself while glaring at the supposed blurry figure.

"You should never have disturbed us!" Norway mumbled his threat. "You have hurt far too many of us-"

"Norway?" Norway's eyes narrowed as he looked straight to see a small white haired figure not too far from him. _No… please, no!_ His shook his head violently at his little brother.

Iceland couldn't see the person near Norway correctly but he knew that his brother was in pain. The person next to Norway looked ghostly and half invisible. Iceland shook the scary thought of his head and carefully walks down towards his elder brother.

While he's seeing this, the Stalker came up with an interesting and horrible idea. _"Hmm…?" _The Stalker exchange looks from Iceland to Norway before revealing a huge smirk at Iceland. _"Let's have a little fun… shall we?"_

Norway's eyes narrowed and saw blurry white teeth shining from the Stalkers mouth. He knew what was coming next and he does not like it.

_"…Iceland…"_ The Stalker began as a cold wind sharply brushed Iceland's hair. Suddenly, the Icelandic nation stopped walking.

"What the?" Norway heard his brother's worried and confused face as a small snow tornado swirled around the Icelandic nation. Norway's eyes widened with fear, watching his younger brother standing frozen in the centre of the tornado. He heard screams emitting from the tornado and realised it was Iceland's. Norway couldn't move nor help him brother in anyway. The tornado in front of him was swirls of grey blur with a white speck in the middle of it.

"ICELAND!" Norway screamed at his brother. What else could he do?

When the snowstorm vanished, all Norway could see were two pairs of dark purple and a blue light next to it.

"Hello dear brother" A ghostly voice emitted from Iceland's smirk to the Norwegian's horror face.

_"Have fun… Norway…"_ The Stalker's voice echoed around Norway's headache as he vanished into the wind. Norway clenches his fists tight and looked up at the fuzzy figure being his brother, holding something on his hand. It was floating. He knew what the thing floating on his brother's hand was. Despite of the terrible headache, Norway copied his brother's simple trick with ease while trying to balance himself.

"Iceland or whoever you are… do you really want to have a magic fight with me?" Norway gave a doleful look at his brother.

Iceland smirked. "This is going to be fun, dear brother"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This chapter is way shorter than the other ones and I'm terribly sorry for that! I'm also sorry for not adding some of the stuff from _Next chapter in Awaken of Ex Colonies_ because I changed the plot line for this one a little. Just a litte..**

**Okay... lets get back to the story. Who thought that Iceland found out about the weird behaviour from Norway in the meeting? A lot of you thought that heh? Yeah, it's Finland... But that's not a clue... maybe... :P Yeah people, clues! Any guesses to who the Stalker might be shall be sent by PM please! Oh, and any clues also! :P I have many clues people! Or do I? Hmmmm ;)**

**Oh, and who didn't expect Norway to shove Finland like that? haha! It's not that I enjoy Norway shoving his friend but... it's dramatic... yes? no? maybe? REVIEW! **

**Moving on...**

***Cue dramatic music***

**Next chapter in Awaken of Ex Colonies: **

******"Where are they?"**

******"Why am I related to you?"**

**"Weak... stupid... idiotic..."**

******"I'm scared of the sea, the cold always hurt me"**

**"I can't remember... I can't remember that place..."**

**"Emotions is our only enemy"**

***End dramatic music and CYA NEXT CHAPTER :3" **


	13. Cries of Help and Forgotten Memories

**Hello Everyone! :) I can't believe this story has 37 reviews! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! I have never had any stories with 37 reviews! :D Thank you everyone who had read and reviewed this story! :D It makes me feel sooooooo happy! :D **

**I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner, but truthfully, I had a pile of homework to work on and this part is really hard to write. :( I had some ideas in mind but most of it didn't make sense in the scene, so it took me a long time to figure that out. Eventually, I'm fianly finished with this chapter and surprisingly, it's going longer than I had expected it to be. :) **

**Oh, for the readers who's requesting characters for this story, I will put them out soon. I have planed the whole 'which character should go in which story' thingie, and I'm glad to say that Italy's part will be coming... later :P Can't tell! :P :3**

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Remember to read and review my other fanfics, please :D It would make me very happy :D**

***cue dramatic music!***

**Previously on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"I remembered, after searching for fifteen minutes, that I left the thing back at home"**

**"I said I'm fine so stop asking about it!"**

**"You have hurt far too many of us-"**

**"ICELAND!"**

**"This is going to be fun, dear brother"**

***End dramatic music, cue the story :D***

* * *

**The three Nordics**

Denmark stared at the empty corridor with Finland and Sweden behind him. Not long ago, Iceland darted off to follow his brother. Not long ago Norway shoves Finland to the wall. Denmark kept staring at what seems to be an endless corridor.

"Denmark." The said nation turns around and sees Finland slowly getting up from his previous spot. "Denmark, are you mad?" Finland rubs his shoulders and forces a smile to his friend. Instead of smiling back, Denmark looks down on the empty floor and clenches his fists.

"Why? Why did Norway react so horribly to that?" He spat the words on to the floor.

"Denmark, I'm sure Norway didn't mean it…" Finland mumble back to the Dane, but it didn't convince him.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Denmark glares at the nation with his piercing blue eyes. "He wouldn't just go shoving everyone he sees! I know Norway, and he's not like that when he's angry!" Denmark turn to the nearest wall and captures all of his frustration to his fist as it connects to the cement. A small crack forms and small fragments of the wall begin to fall.

"Som'thin's wrn' with 'im" Sweden said. "Finn's rght, it's nt his fault"

"How could we know?" Denmark begins to mumble, "he doesn't tell us anything at all! We can't help him without knowing what's wrong with him in the first place!" Finland walked up to Denmark and hesitantly places his hand on his shoulder.

"Denmark, we're his friends!" Denmark turns his head to the Finnish with tiny tears at the corner of his eyes. "If we're his friends, that means we need to take care of him, yes?" Behind Finland, Sweden nods him an approval. Denmark gave the two nations a hesitant smile and nods back.

"You're right! Why was I crying for? Norway's going to be fine because we're going to help him. Iceland does a better job than us by chasing his brother. We just stared at him and made him uncomfortable…" Denmark shook the thoughts away from his head and grinned back at the boarding countries. "We need to help him, like true friends."

"Before we chase for Norway randomly, we need to tell the other nations about the situation first" Finland smiles, "Norway's not alone, because he has us and the others." Both Denmark and Sweden nodded as they took their cell phone and call all the nations in their contact list.

* * *

**Norway and Iceland**

"Magic? I didn't know the Stalker would give you the ability to do magic" Norway asks while staring dully at his younger brother. How does he always get into these situations?

Iceland chuckles, "I guess you already know about the possessed plan… maybe we should device another plan to get rid of everyone," Iceland peers at Norway with death looking eyes and smirks, "everyone except for England and China, they're already done."

"Done?!" Norway grits his teeth. No way that's his little brother he knows! Iceland would never talk about the nations like that, especially not when they're in the hospital and unconscious.

Norway is beyond bad, he is furious. Even though he's furious, he didn't want to hurt his brother's body. He needs to do something quick before a big fight breaks out. He knows that most of his magic will leave cuts, scars, and bruises on the opponent. What he needs is a spell, that would give his brother's body minimum damage and would help him take the fake Iceland out of his brother's body. Then, he's got a brilliant idea.

Norway smirks at Iceland who looks back at him with confusion. "What are you smiling about, brother?" Iceland spat.

"You seem to be forgetting something, Ice" Norway grimaces, "I'm a different type of mage than what you're thinking. I don't use spells or silly magic wands, I use something special," Iceland's eyes widened. What type of magician is Norway?

"Then what type of mage are you?" Iceland demanded. Out of nowhere, rows and rows of cards emit out of Norway's shirt pocket and begin to form a tall and wide spiral around the Norwegian. Norway's eyes begin to glow purple, directing his gaze to his brother. Without any commands, the cards begin to charge at Iceland and circle the nation until he's surrounded with cards from head to toe.

"I'm a card mage. I can also tell the future of something, and use any powers as long as I use a card to call it than a wand." Norway explains while he watches his fake brother struggling for freedom. _Iceland… I'm going to free you from The Stalker's spell, please stay still for a moment. _Norway took a deep breath and starts chanting a spell in his language.

_"__Gratis ham, rengjør ham, la ham gå. _

_Ødelegge inntrenger, bli kvitt inntrenger, gjøre ham luft._

_Gratis ham, rengjør ham, la ham gå-" _

"Norway!"

Norway opens his eyes and look at his brother surrounded by cards. Iceland wasn't struggling anymore, he's now crying. Norway did not predict this at all. He could tell the future of something one minute later without using his mind. Lately, his findings were wrong. In England's house, he looked in the future and it told him that England was in the spare room. Norway then led his group there, but no one was there. Five minutes later, Denmark got a text message from North Ireland saying that they found England. The message also contains the meeting point of the two groups. Norway got another vision of the future and told the others to follow him to the outside, ignoring Lithuania (who knows the house completely) and forced him to follow the Norwegian. Once again, the group got lost. At the end, the group followed Lithuania's direction and finally found the exit where they saw a bloody Brit and an American bawling his eyes out.

No one blames Norway for the incident because everyone knows that people and nations make mistakes. Belarus and Russia gave him doubts but his friends never blame him for the wrong direction_. Why were they being so nice?_

"Norway!"

Norway shook his head and look at his brother who is struggling to get out of the trap with tears in his eyes. Wait, why is this Iceland crying? Is he supposed to cry? Norway doesn't know because he wasn't in any of the scenes with the older nation fighting the younger one. Is Iceland really supposed to show any emotions?

"I-Ice-Iceland?" Norway said shakily, hopping for the crying Iceland to reply to him.

"Norway! Brother! I-It HURTS!" Norway's eyes narrowed. Could it be that Iceland's suffering because the spell hit him, not the possessed Iceland? Could it be? No…that shouldn't happen. That's… not… part of the… spell…

"Iceland?!" Norway yelled for his brother's name, only to hear sobbing in return.

Suddenly, Iceland broke. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Norway couldn't take it anymore, his brother's suffering because of his spell. He sounded in pain. He needs to end the spell. If Iceland is really in there, he needs to end it. He has to take his chances.

"Iceland!" Norway yells at his sibling. He took out his hand and clenches it to a fist. Then, the cards immediately froze in place, leaving Iceland with his head hanging low. Norway sighs of relief and smile at his brother who has no scratches what so ever. _No… scratch…-wait! He has to have some blood on him! This spell is supposed to affect his body with small cuts. _

Unexpectedly, Norway saw a blue glowing aura surrounding his brother. Then, Norway found his cards hurdling at him in cheetah speed. Five hundred cards dashed by Norway's body, leaving five hundred lethal bloody paper cuts all over the Norwegian's visible body. His clothes are mostly torn with five different spots in his body where pools of blood are made. The Norwegian fell on his knees and stared at his bloody hands from the cuts. He felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and found out there was a card stuck half way in his left shoulder. He felt numb, weak, and unable to move his muscles.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that!" Iceland let out a loud roar, "Awww! Brother can't move anymore and he has a card stuck on his shoulder, how sad-not!" He laughs once more, letting the sea echo his voice around the world. "Stupid brother! Why don't I end your misery right now?"

Iceland begins to chant some words until twenty pairs of daggers hovering in the air. A smirk planted on the white haired nation as he took steps forward to his older brother. Once he's two metres in front of the Norwegian, he was ready to strike. A numb body is easier than an active body.

"You're nothing but a weakling who held an empire with the help of other countries. A loser who hides everything from his friends… You don't deserve to live!" Iceland spat the words. Norway winces at his brother's truth. It was true. Norway tilts his head up to look at his brother's , instantly shocked at the hovering daggers behind Iceland.

"Why look so scared?" Iceland smirked.

Norway shudders at the Icelandic's smile. "I-I-Iceland…"

"I'm not the Iceland you once knew. I've changed; I don't need you to protect me anymore!" Iceland clenches his fists and glared at the Norwegian. "Why am I related to you? You're nothing but a pathetic nation!" That hurt. That hurt Norway's heart. It hurts when someone say that to you, especially if that person is your younger brother.

"I-Iceland… I-"

"Shut up!" Iceland cuts of Norway and tightens his glare at him, "Shut up you annoying nation!" At the word 'annoying' a dagger lunges forward to Norway's thigh. Norway felt the pain running around his body in agony, felt the blood running away from him. The pain increases but he never thought of screaming in agony, he had practices.

"Hahaha! You're holding the pain in, I see. You know, each one of these daggers represent the things I and other countries think of you." Iceland bellow, his eyes shrinking. No response from Norway, not after that blow. "Why are you not speaking to me? Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared of my brother?!" Norway screams at the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact with his brother. Iceland grimace at his brother's struggle as he raises his hands up, getting ready for another dagger to penetrate Norway's skin.

"Then tell me, tell me why do you look so scared?" Iceland smiles. Norway slowly shook his head, not wanting to answer the island's question. "Fine then, have a nice pain! I can't believe you're my brother!" At the word brother, another dagger hurdles forward to Norway's body. The dagger hits his right arm, Norway didn't seem to budge.

"Tell me, how could you believe that your Iceland was stuck on that magic whirlwind? I thought you had magic that would help you with noticing your real brother! How can you be so naïve?" Iceland screams, "weak…stupid…idiotic!" in each words, a knife plunges to parts of the Nordic's body. One by one, the amount of daggers in the sky decreased. From one dagger to another, Norway wanted to scream… but somehow, he couldn't. He was too scared of facing his brother with that face, the face of revenge.

_Did I do something wrong? Denmark, Finland, Sweden… please come and help me…_

* * *

**With the other Nordics and the world**

"Denmark, what's wrong, dude? You sounded so worried on the phone there," America furrowed his eyebrows while staring at the three Nordics present in the room. The other nations of the world, minus China and England, did the same thing. It took a long time for the three Nordics, Denmark, Finland, and Sweden, to call all the nations on their contact list. All they had to say was "Come to the meeting room now, it's about The Stalker," and most of the nations would say yes and hang up. Some of the more serious nations would demand a further explanation, but the three immediately hung up on those nations the second they hear the words "wait- what do you mean?"

"Hey… aren't we missing some nations?" Hungary comments out loud. "Hmmm… I think Norway and Iceland are missing. Where are they?"

"That's the topic we're about to talk," Finland looks at Hungary with semi sad eyes. Hungary nods and listens.

Denmark, Finland, and Sweden are the only nations who are standing up in the meeting. The others, they look at them with demanding and puzzled faces. Denmark crosses his arms and took deep breaths, "we had call you all for a reason; that reason is about the Stalker. Finland, Sweden, and I have concluded that Norway is possessed by the Stalker." A wave of gasps echoes around the room.

Finland nods, "I suspected something was up when he answered you late, Germany," Finland looks to the German, who nods solemnly, "also, he seemed to be getting more severe headaches lately and his sense of direction was lacking on that rescue mission in America's house. We all know that no captain of a ship would be lacking the sense of direction, even if the sea is America's house." Nods are shared between nations, some shared worry faces.

"It is true, he was leading our group around the place, da?" Russia said out loud and looked to his sisters for approval. Both Belarus and Ukraine nods. "I wanted to tell him that I should lead the way, but… I don't know how… I just couldn't speak."

Scotland scowls under his breath, "Finland, does tat means he wuz captured by te Stalker way befor?"

Finland shakes his head, "I think he was toyed with back then, he's perfectly captured now."

"Do you have any other clues to whether this nation is possessed by the Stalker?" North Korea asks.

The room immediately turns silent as everyone watches the three Nordics stare at each other with worry. Then, Denmark decides to start the conversation, "after the meeting, the five of us chatted together normally as if nothing was happening. Then, out of nowhere, Norway went full on rage on us and pushed Finland to the wall. I- we know Norway, he couldn't have pushed Finland on purpose! Anyways, after he did that, he stormed away without a word. Lucky for him, Iceland followed his brother all the way to wherever he's going." The Dane places his hand on his other arm and rubs it while looking down on the wooden table, depressed.

"We din't go aft'r im," Sweden mumbles under his breath.

America smiles and stood up from his seat, "that's why you called us, right? It's because you needed back up," he gently said, getting everyone's attention to him, "no one can do this by themselves! We live in this world together! If a weirdo decided to stalk all the nations and make them hurt each other with no explanation what so ever; they have another thing coming!" America finishes his speech with a big grin. Other nations join the smile and nods at America.

"You're, I can't believe I'm saying this, right, America, "Switzerland nods, "unlike before, we're more prepared!"

"Finland, Denmark, Sweden, do you happen to know where Iceland and Norway are?" Germany turns to look at the three Nordics. Finland thought for a minute in his mind, thinking of a place where the two brothers might be. _Somewhere where Norway could think, relax, and calm himself down… It couldn't be his home, too many distractions… somewhere peaceful- That's it! That place where we hanged out! I remembered him saying that it's the place where he could relax! I think he might be there!_

"Finland, you seem happy… did you find the place?" Denmark asks the Finish eagerly. Finland nods and turn face the whole world. Switzerland's polishing his gun, America gave a thumbs up to Finland for unlocking the mystery, and other countries were ready to fight and end this game made by the Stalker.

"I think I know where Norway and Iceland is, we used to go there one day and I believe Norway was saying something of it being peaceful! The place is near our home and it's called-"

**_"Too late." _**

Finland found his mind going blank for a second. He blinks at the countries in front of him, all staring at him in confusion. "I-t's…called…" _What's the place called? W-What's going on here?! I just remembered it a second ago! Come on Finland! W-why… why can't I remember it? _

"Finlnd, ar u ok'y?" Sweden asks, placing his hand on Finland's shoulder.

Finland place both of his arms on his face, covering his tear from the rest of the world. He then tilts his head down. "I-I can't remember… I can't remember t-that place…"

For the third time, the world went silent.

* * *

**Norway**

_"H-hello, can someone h-hear me?"_

_"Erm… who's this?"_

_"hu-it's you!"_

_"Norway? Why the heck are you calling me right now? I'm eating my diner-" _

_"Listen, I-I need your help-"_

_"My help? That's a first! Since when do you ask other people for help?"_

_"I know it's not my thing, but please listen- ACK!" _

_"Norway?! Are you okay? Where are you?" _

_"…no…I'm not okay…"_

_"Listen, Norway, where are you? You sound like you're in pain!" _

_"Let me explain something to you first before answering that question- ACK! *cough*" _

_"Explain it to me quickly! You seem to be in pain-"_

_"Have you ever heard of the Stalker?"_

_"N-no… why?"_

_"He's making Iceland do this to me, but I can't explain to you why he's doing this to me."_

_"Iceland! I thought he's your brother! He's hurting you?"_

_"Iceland is still my younger brother, the Stalker is only controlling him." _

_"How?"_

_"The others will explain everything to you once you go to them"_

_"The others?"_

_"I need you to go to Switzerland, the country, and go to a hospital close to Switzerland's home, the personification. Then, I need you to go to the front door and tell them that you're the personification of your country and your leader's signature-"_

_"Wait, why? I thought we're supposed to keep this a secret?" _

_"Please, listen."_

_"Okay…"_

_"Then, after a few more examination, they will let you in and take you to the floor of the hospital. While at the top floor, ask the nearest nurse for the direction of the room where the nation's conference is temporarily held. Once you are in that room, I need you to tell everyone my location!" _

_"Wait-slow down! You're pushing yourself."_

_"I don't care, did you get that information?"_

_"Erm… yes."_

_"Good. You need to send them this message after I hang up on you!" _

_"Why-okay… if this is really important to you, then I'll do your job… just this once."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You seem to be grateful at me… for once. Why do I need to tell the others anyways? You seem to be the person who wants to be alone all the time."_

_"ACK! For this one time, I need everyone's help. I can't do this on my own. I always can't."_

_"*sighs*Try, for everyone's sake."_

_"Are you being…nice?"_

_"Never heard of that world. Anyways, what's your location?"_

_"South of my country. There's a beach somewhere near the south where you could see the ocean view from a short rocky hill side. It's like a deserted port."_

_"Not very precise…"_

_"Don't worry, Finland, Denmark, and Sweden will know it."_

_"What if they don't?"_

_"They will."_

_"Fine, but I'm just going to look it up in case."_

_"Thank you. Hurry! I can't hold the fake Iceland for long-ACK!" _

_"Fake Iceland? Argh! I have no idea what's going on right now, but I'll just help! You better not be dead when I'm gone!"_

_"Thank you again, Romania." _

* * *

**Whoah! Intense... What-Romania's coming too? ;) I hope you liked the chapter :D I'm finally on vacation so I won't be seeing homework for a couple of days :D I'll try to update this story sooner :) Though, I'm thinking of writing several new fanfics... but it's going to take a while for it to come out :P A looonnggg while :I**

**Translation: **

**Old Norge: Norway's language back then. **

**_"__Gratis ham, rengjør ham, la ham gå. _****_Ødelegge inntrenger, bli kvitt inntrenger, gjøre ham luft. _****_Gratis ham, rengjør ham, la ham gå-" : _**

_**"Free him, clean him, let him go. **__**Destroy intruder, banish intruder, make him bleed." **_**I made this up by myself... I don't speak Norwegian so there's bound to be mistakes in this from translate. **

**Ahhh! This chapter was exhausting to write :P Hope I did't write too poorly on it :P Remember, there are clues on every chapter (I think ;P), so guess away! **

***Cue dramatic music***

**Next chapter in Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"H-How are you not dead yet?!"**

**"I know where Norway is!"**

**"I need to talk to you"**

******"Emotions are our enemy"**

**********"I'm scared of the sea, the cold always hurt me"**

**_"_Everything looks blank on that day"**

***End dramatic music, Cya next chapter :D***


	14. Voices of the Silver Strand

**Heya guys :D I'm soooooo sorry for leaving this story hanging:( I was preparing for the finals and my homework pile just got bigger and bigger :( Argh! I hate high school! Anyways, I'm very sorry for not updating for a while now and I think I won't be updating regularly with school and stuff. But good news :D! Actually, two good news :D 1) next week, I will have a free week from school... which means I will be updating my stories too :D Hope you guys can wait that long :) 2) This chapter is 6000 words :D Guess what? This is the first chapter I wrote that is 6000 words :D It's a bonus for the fail to update :D I'm sorry again, my readers :D**

**Oh, and I wrote two new stories :) Another Gakuen Hetalia and Letters to a Parallel world :D Please review on them, I was thinking of going very var with those :) Trust me, I will not make those stories like the regular stories of Gakuen Hetalia or Letters! I promise you, it won't be what you expect it to be :D**

**Please review and read my stories, thank you all :D**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Hetalia... :'(**

**Okay, enough of my chatting, here's an excerpt of the previous chapter, just to jog your memories :D**

***cue dramatic music***

******Previously on Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

**"Brother can't move anymore..."**

**"Have you ever heard of the Stalker?" **

**"Norway!"**

**"Don't worry, Finland, Denmark, and Sweden will know it."**

***End dramatic music, cue story :D***

* * *

**Iceland and Norway**

"Alone!"

_Stab_

"Ungrateful!"

_Stab_

"Useless!"

_Stab_

"Emotionless!"

_Stab _

"Fool!"

_Stab_

* * *

**The rest of the World**

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Switzerland asks, utterly in shock. But he's not the only nation in shock, the rest of the world is! They need to go and help Norway before… it's too late. They don't want another repeat of England and China. It's going to be very painful for Iceland and the rest of the world to lose another nation. It would be harsher for Iceland and the Nordics.

"I don't k-know anymore!" Finland shakes his head frantically and stares at the rest of the nations with salty tears flowing from his eyes. Denmark stares at Finland with a blank expression, not wanting to comment on anything. Sweden, unlike Denmark, is looking down at the floor as if he's trying to decipher something. To be exact, he's trying to decode the missing memory in his mind. Just before Finland spoke about the location of Norway, he too figured it out. But as soon Finland forgot about it, the memory of that spot is nothing but empty space in his mind.

Sweden then gave a small look at the Dane, who still kept staring at Finland with those blank eyes. Not to Sweden's surprise, Denmark also lost that memory of Norway's location. _Why?_ Demark quivered in his thought, _why… d-d-don't I remember anymore? W-Why does my m-mind feel e-e-empty?_

"You need to know something!" The Nordics and the rest of the world jerk their head to a now not quiet Liechtenstein. The Germanic girl seems to be quivering when she arouse from her seat. She then curves her hand into a pair of fists and forces herself to stand tall. "Judging from all your faces, that place that you remembered seemed very important to you! If it's really important, then why can't you remember it?" Liechtenstein was nearly shouting now.

Denmark stares at the German girl with shaking eyes. He then started to tear up, "I want to! I really want to remember, it seemed to be a very nice memory!" He croaks, "but everything looks blank on that day! It's not amnesia or anything because when that memory left my brain, it left a large hole as a replacement! I can't remember what that memory was! I only know that I lost a memory, a memory that could help Norway! Do you know how scary of a situation I'm in?!"

Liechtenstein clenches her fists hard, "do you know how scary it is for Norway and Iceland out there?!"

* * *

**Ten minutes before, in Romania**

_Norway… what the hell is happening here?_ Romania thought to himself as he hurriedly packs his clothing on a medium size nap sac. Ten minutes ago, Norway contacts him through magic telekinesis from his mind to Romania's mind. Before that, Romania was calmly reading a book and munching on packets of crisps without a worry in his mind. He hasn't gone to a meeting in days, and for some reason, he couldn't, until now. He didn't know if it was laziness or gravity is just pushing on him to stay down, but he just couldn't go to the world meetings. He hasn't thought about it until now.

"Why couldn't I go to the meetings? My boss have asked the other bosses and told us that their meeting is not postponed… something is wrong here and I don't like it," Romania stuffs the last of his clothing inside the nap sac and zip it shut. "So I have to go to Switzerland's hospital, right? Ugh, I hope my boss lets me." Romania took a small white piece of paper from his desk with words written on it. He scans the paper and smiles before plopping it down on his jacket pocket safely.

Romania then just thought of something, "if Norway wanted help, why didn't he just contacted England? They're pretty close friends with magic… contacting me would cost a lot of magic power since I specialize in dark magic. Wait- can Norway really use telepathy in that struggle?" Romania decides to shake his head at the thought. "I need to go now. Whether I like it or not! Just be happy that Switzerland's house is close to mine," Romania sighs deeply as he grabs his nap sac and rush to his front door.

Once he's outside, he locks the door with a mere 'click' before shoving the key inside his jacket pocket. Just then, a rough wind blew to him from the sides, making the Romanian hold his little hat and nap sac tight. While doing this, he felt a weird and cold sensation from his toe to his head. It felt a little weird and the action made him shiver a little. Although he doesn't know what the cold sensation or the shivering was, but he knows what the weird feeling is.

"Black magic," Romania mumbles a little. The wind then gradually stops blowing on him and let the ray of sunlight warm the Romanian once more. Tis true that he's part vampire, but because he's part country, he's not afraid of the sunlight and he can see his reflection. Garlic is fine for him, but he's not too crazy for it, unlike the Italians. He is a dark magic mage and specializes in dark magic only, unlike England, who specializes in many different things… though Romania can conclude that he's better than England in dark magic. They always argued about that.

Romania smirks and looks ahead, "someone better give me an explanation once I get to Switzerland's place, or something will happen!" Romania sticks his hand out before chanting something in Romanian. Then, a large over shaped hole appeared in front of the country, oozing out dark magic. And with a mare one step into the dark oval, the vampire country disappeared from his home. Unfortunately, only one being was able to see him teleport.

**_"Oh no you don't"_**

* * *

**In Switzerland**

"Am I really here?" Romania asks himself once he stepped out of the dark oval. Once his boots set foot on the crunchy snow, the portal behind him disappeared from the face of the Earth. In front of Romania, stands the country Switzerland, or so he thought. The Switzerland he met many times is grumpy and very strict, but it doesn't mean he does that to his surroundings. It's true that a country's feelings reacts to the country's weather… but not as much as this! Romania's not gazing at Switzerland's magnificent home of skiers, snowboarders, and happy immigrants that cares nothing of the harsh world. Switzerland is the home of vacationers, natives, and snow. Switzerland is very proud of his successful banks, beautiful houses on top of luscious green hills, huts, and a grand view of the Alps.

Instead of the usual views, Romania finds himself in a land of nothingness, surrounded by the dull clouds and near emptiness of the city. A couple of people are roaming around, but all are with gloomy and cold faces. The clouds seemed to be in an endless covering of the sun, making everything colder than it's supposed to be. Everyone seemed to be roaming around wearing thick attire, suitable for the winter, not autumn. Sparkles of snow start to fall down and touch the Romania's head before a small wind whip his face. Romania then digs down to his pocket and checked his phone. He then goes to 'International time' and scroll down to Genève, Switzerland; 3 pm. It's too cold for 3 pm.

"We're in the middle of October, how is it snowing right now?" Romania asks himself once more. He then clench his fists tight and grits his teeth, "just what is going on here?!" He's fed up of not knowing anything. Because of this, Romania decided to walk down to the town and ask humans of the past events.

The said country jumps down from the small hill (his landing spot) and stomps to the town area with his nap sac still behind him. _Why the hell is it so cold? I should've bought thicker clothing and jacket!_ The Romanian thought to himself while he trudges through the falling snow at the abnormal cold weather.

* * *

**In the Town of Bern**

"What the- what kind of vacation spot is this set to be?! Antarctica is better than this miserable place!" Romania's eyes widen at the sight of Switzerland's people roaming around their home town like zombies. Old women roam around the streets dressed in casual clothing while walking as if she's drunk, children with no trace of happiness on their face, and women dressed in baggy clothing. The light bulb from the street lamp switches on and off every millisecond, looks as if it's unsure of turning on or off. Plus, the drivers seem to be dead, not even the babies are crying, and no sounds seem to be filling the streets, well, unless you listen to the miserable whispers of the harsh wind.

The Romanian scratch his head at the depressing atmosphere of the capital. "This is not what I saw in the brochure…" Romania joke to himself, not that it lightens up his mood or anything. Just after he said that, Romania felt a small tug on his right leg. The European looks down to see a little girl with blonde hair and dark grey mysterious eyes. She seems to be wearing a ranged looking outfit and her hair is up in a very messy bun. Romania questions the girl's attire and states to himself that the girl's from a poor family… but she looked familiar. The Romanian shake the thought off his mind before concentrating back on the girl. He then fully turns his body around before crouching down to her height. Still, the girl stares at him with mysterious eyes.

"What is someone so little doing out here? If you haven't noticed, your home looks like an apocalypse, with all the dead looking zombies lurking around," Romania jokingly points behind him. The little girl giggle at his comment before flashing him a warm smile.

"Ha, ha, Mr, that's funny," the little girl continue to laugh. Then, she look back up at Romania before smiling again, "though, I haven't found a reason why they're like this… it's weird." She peers behind Romania to look at the blank faces. The little girl shakes her head before facing the Romanian. "I'm wondering, do you know where my home is?"

Romania raises his eyebrow. How is he supposed to know where this little girl lives? Is this a joke? "Erm… If I knew who you are, I might be able to tell you where your home is…" Romania mumbles at the girl. The little girl forms a small smile across her face before giggling again.

"You're funny," she giggles at the confused Romanian. After her small giggle, the little girl begins to scurry off to the 'dead' street of Bern, Switzerland. Romania raises his eyebrows as he watch the little girl run ahead of him, her scarf blowing hard on the harsh wind. Once the girl's a couple of metres in front of her, she turns around and smiles at Romania once again.

"Mr, I think my home's this way! Could you maybe take me there? Your friends might be there too!" Romania's eyes widen at the last words the little girl spoke to him. _My friends? How did she know?!_ Before he could say anything else, Romania found his body moving forward towards the little girl. He didn't indent to follow the girl but someone's forcing his body to move forward. Though, he still want to investigate how on earth does the girl know about his situation.

Once the European reach the girl, she begins to giggle at something before marching forward. Romania scratches his head before continuing his walk. Before they could walk in silence, he needed answer for his question. "Hey, how do you know about my reason to be here?" Romania asks the girl. The little girl shrugs and continues to walk forward.

"I just thought your eyes are wandering off in an odd way. It seems you were thinking about your friends." The little girl kept walking, hands behind her back. "Though, I don't know myself, I never had any friends before."

"You never had any friends? Well, I only have one and only one!" Romania compliments.

The little girl shakes her head, "no, you do have many friends. You're just saying that you don't have many! Silly Mr!" The girl continues to giggle. Romania found the last two word quite irritating.

"Says the girl who asks a random stranger about the directions to her home! How am I, a complete and utter stranger, knows about your home?" Romania scowls underneath his breath.

The little girl smiles, "well, you don't have to be so mean about it." The girl then looks up at the sky and watch the snowflakes fall gently on her cheeks. "You just looked like a person who might know… that's all…"

"How would I know?" Romania asks, really confused about the situation he's getting in. _Norway needs me now, I don't have time to talk to a girl! Erm… where's the place again? Argh! _Romania shakes the thought off his head and decided to follow the silver hair girl, he doesn't know why, but he has a feeling that he could trust her.

"Hey, Mr… do you know why everyone looks 'dead' around here?" The little asks Romania, who seems to be pacing himself, oblivious of the situation and the harsh weather. The Romanian look down at the girl and shrugs.

"I just came here in request of a person, nothing more. Even _I_ don't know why he called me out here," Romania throws his hands up in the air before placing it behind his head. Though you'd think that he doesn't have a care in the world, but he does. In the inside, he's worried that he wouldn't be able to reach his friend in time. Why does he think this way, Norway gave him the instructions so why would he worry. He even wrote it down! What he worries the most is finding his way to the hospital where everyone's in. How could he forget such a thing?! Romania squints at the dirty ground, trying to focus his dark magic to get back his missing memory.

"Mr, I think you do care for your friend! Is it not why you came searching for his other friends? You're worried about him, I could tell from your eyes." Romania snaps out of his trance and stare at the girl with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Wait! I didn't tell you the situation he's in. How did you know?" Romania narrows his eyes at the mysterious girl.

The girl giggles, "He,he! Your eyes show all of your emotions. I could tell that you're thinking seriously about your friend… I think he's in grave danger."

Romania scowls at himself, "If he was, I wouldn't be much help. I don't even know where the place the others are in!"

The little girl shakes her head, "I think you're a great help, Mr! you wouldn't come to this place if he wasn't your friend! I could tell that you're very good with your friends… I wish I had some."

Romania felt a gloomy aura on the girl, even though she's still smiling. He then decided to change the topic, "hey, I have never met someone with silver hair before. How did you get silver hair?" _Well… other than that German Albino… wonder what he's doing now, _Romania thought to himself.

"Well," the girl started, "I got it from not seeing the sun…" Romania stops walking for a minute, trying to decipher what she just said, as if it was a code. He then notices the girl kept walking and soon catch up to her.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Romania asks once he's walking next to her.

The girl till her head up to face the Romanian's shocked face, "It all started with weather like this one," she points at the grey clouds above as her silver hair brace themselves from the harsh wind. "Ever since I was born to this world, I had never seen the sun. I was born to darkness and coldness of both the snow and the wind. I had never seen green life or fresh fruits growing near me. It was cold… it was scary."

Romania looks at the girl with the same shocked face. He was not born with the same thing as her. He got to see sunlight, crops, and clouds. He even got to make friends with the countries surrounding him… unlike this girl.

"Mr, did you know… I used to have blonde hair?" Romania's eyes widen.

"W-What happened? How did it change?"

The girl gave him her gentle smile, "I told you, it's because of this similar weather that my hair became silver.

"It was a week after I was born and I was looking at my reflection over a frozen lake. I had beautiful long blonde hair with little curls at the bottom. I was so happy! It was the only colour I had seen other than grey, dark blue, and white. Unfortunately, that did not last long. A couple of days later, I decided to see my reflection again. The sky was dark and cloudy, the same as always. Once I saw myself on the river, I fell to shock. My once golden hair has turned to silver straight hair. I was not proud of my hair because it changed to the colour of my environment. I hated that. After that unfortunate day, I became scared of anything that has to do with water and will back away that gives me happiness." The girl continues to walk, but her pace had slowed down seconds ago while telling her past. Romania just kept starring at her. He feels sad, sad for not helping her in the past. Before he could say something, the girl continues to talk.

"But, did you know, Mr… I have siblings?" Romania shakes his head slowly at the girl's comment. _Siblings?! I thought she would back away from any attachments? How did she handle with her siblings?_

"How… I thought you didn't want anyone or anything to get close to you… did you backed away from your siblings?" Romania asks, urging to know the reason for this.

The little girl shakes her head, "no, I would not do that! I love my siblings dearly, that's why I would always let them see the glimpse of sunlight so their hair won't turn silver. The only person I fought with and hated was my caretaker.

"He would never let us move to a better and brighter place, away from our home. He would almost never let us be with the warm sun! I hate him, but I never show our arguments with my siblings," the little girl quicken her pace a little, "I promised myself to smile forever, just for them. I would never worry them, because unlike me to my caretaker, I love them. They're the only ones I would risk my life for… I want them to have a better future with the sun. I wanted my caretaker to go away… away from our lives!"

Romania blinks a couple of times before tilting his head down. The little girl's head is also tilted down, but her brave smile is still in place. She promised, didn't she?

"So, Mr," the girl's voice turned back to normal, but not as cheery as before. Romania shakes his head from the depressing thought and look at the girl. "I really don't like this weather… this weather brings nothing but depression and darkness to people's soul. Worse, this darkness of a weather reminds me of him."

"Your caretaker, huh?" Romania murmurs.

Seconds later, the girl's head snaps up and stare at Romania with determine eyes, "you must stop whoever is doing this! You must stop whoever is making this horrid weather! Please, the people of this town will become soulless… worse, they would lose their colourful hair! I don't want that to happen!" The girl is now shouting at Romania, who's shocked by the sudden outburst.

"W-What…"

"You need to tell that idiot to stop doing this to his people!" The little girl yells at Romania. Her voice is very loud, yet not many people have turned their heads and face the two. None, they're all emotionless.

"W-What do you-wait!" Romania just remembered something and figured out what the girl is trying to tell him. The girl sees the expression on Romania's face and grins at him.

"Mr… your destination is down there," the little girl switch back to her cheerful voice and points at a large hospital building a couple of metres down the stairs. The building is surrounded by medium high hills and a once grassy plane with tiny specks of life left. Next to that building is a tall building that says hotel. Immediately, Romania recognizes the building as one of the few who knew about the existence of personification countries. Romania gaze at the scenery before finding himself sprinting down the snow covered stairs, oblivious to the many accidents he could have by doing this.

_Norway… I'm coming! Sorry pal, I got a little distracted there!_

* * *

**Back in the meeting**

_"Do you know how scary it is for Norway and Iceland out there?!"_

Everyone flinch at the sudden shout emitting from the once shy country's mouth. Finland, Denmark, and Sweden stare at the little German girl with wide eyes. Although she is right, they can't do anything about it. They feel so powerless, more than ever.

"W-What can we do then?!" Denmark yells, "what can we do? Tell me!" Switzerland and Liechtenstein flinch at Denmark's tone, but neither did anything about it. Switzerland remains seated and fidgeting with his black pen while Liechtenstein remains standing and staring at the Nordics.

"For starters, maybe we could do something other than panic! Norway's probably waiting for us to come and get him! If we could think more about this situation, then maybe we could get results!" Liechtenstein screams at Denmark. The little German girl is now shaking on her feet and sweating as if she ran the marathon. In the inside, she's shaking and scared, she wants to get her body back… someone's controlling her and its making her panic. She doesn't like being in this situation.

Siting on the corner of the room is Italy, who's shaking at the fact of two countries yelling at each other in the most crucial times. One of them is panicking while the other is trying to calm the countries of the world. It's a disaster game of hot potato with words, the worst kind. None of them seems to be giving in with the other's conclusion. Italy hates it when people are shouting at each other, that's why he's clinging at both Germany's and Japan's sleeves. It's pointless to stop them.

"Guys, we should stop panicking about this," Finland murmur to himself. The tension of the room made it impossible for someone to snap out of the scary thought and listen to the Finnish. Finland, like Italy, hated it when it comes to verbal fight between nations. He wants to stop this unnecessary tension, but doesn't have the strength and bravery to do so.

Liechtenstein decided to stop the awkward silence by slamming her hands on the table, "let's try to narrow the possible choices for this! Norway could be at his home, have you not thought about that? Maybe he wanted to go home because…" Liechtenstein's gaze softens a little and lowers her voice, "…maybe… we weren't supposed to find out about his problem… that's why he went back home…"

"Idiot! He shouldn't have hid his emotions from us!" The room fell silent as the nations of the world turn their heads towards the harsh and broken sound of Finland. His head is tilt downwards and his golden hair is covering his eyes. The nations look at him with desperate and sad looks, all wanting to help him from his misery but cannot. "If he was our friend, then he should've told us about this! It's not nice to hide his emotions from everyone! I-I… we thought he was our close friend… w-why-"

"Maybe, it's because he didn't want you to worry about him?" The nations, including Finland, turn their heads to the door at an unwelcomed voice. Standing on the front door, to Hungary's horror, is Romania, with a very serious and sad look on his face. No one in the meeting room believed to have called Romania to join them in the discussion about the Stalker, no body suspected he was stalked. Romania hardly goes to the World meetings because of some 'lame' excuse, is how Hungary puts it, and many nations around him always had to bring his work for him. It's not partly his fault.

"R-Romania? Wh-What are you-"

"I came here because Norway insisted me to," Romania casually said and cutting off Hungary' sentence. Gasps echoes from one nation to the next and soon murmurs emits from the nations' mouths, murmurs that had been closed and sealed during the tension.

"N-Norway?" Finland, Denmark, and Sweden mumble in unison. Neither of them left their eyes off Romania as he stare back at them with dagger eyes. One look from Romania and Hungary feel a shiver down her spine. Romania had always been a very cheery nation, despite the stories of the grey city of Transylvania, and will never show a serious nor angry face at anyone. This is the second time she had seen Romania stare at someone like this… the second time was with the Ottoman Empire when Turkey's people hurt Armenia and the others [1]. Hungary will never forget that scary day.

"Yes, Norway told me fifteen minutes ago," Romania, still with his bag resting on his shoulder, he approach the Nordics with venomous aura surrounding him. "He seems to be in struggle when he contact me- and no, I would not tell you why because you would not understand." Romania simply said.

"W-Wht d you me'n-"

Again, Romania interrupts Sweden's words with a raise of his hand. The Nordics don't know anything about Romania, but from rumours they have heard from other countries, they don't want to get in the way of mad Romania. "I was standing outside the doors of the room when I heard you arguing," Romania continue talking, "oh, and I also saw England and China." Instantly, Romania shifts his eyes to America and Japan as the two nations lower their heads. The Romanian sighs and turn back to the Nordics, arms cross. "I heard Liechtenstein yelling at you, and you yelling back. You know… this is not going anywhere." The Nordics and Liechtenstein lower their heads while Romania switches back and forth between stares.

"I-I… I wanted them to not doubt themselves… I-I…" suddenly, tears begins to stream down the little German's cheeks, but no matter how hard she tries, her body just won't go down and all her tears just won't come. _Please… I don't want to be controlled anymore… please… leave me._

"Liechtenstein," the German immediately lifts her head at the Romanian. Romania gives her a small smile before frowning once more. "Liechtenstein, I agree with you. I think that you guys shouldn't start doubting yourselves for something you didn't do. Norway chose this, you must accept it," Romania bluntly said to the three nations while the other nations behind him shiver at his dark aura and scary tone.

"C-Chose this? How?" Denmark mumbles under his breath.

Romania raises his eyebrow, "he chose not to tell you about his curse that is implanted on him by the so called 'Stalker'. He chose this because he never shows his emotions. I don't know why though, but it's the reason why he's not here with you."

"Curs'?" Sweden gasps. Soon, a chain of gasps and silence echoes the room once more. Everyone made a sound, all except the serious looking Romanian.

"You told us that Norway contacted you," Finland narrows his eyes at Romania, who honestly nods his head. Finland takes deep breaths, "I don't care how you got Norway to contact you, I don't care how you got here in fifteen minutes; but I want to know if Norway gave you the location of his whereabouts. Did he or did he not tell you where he is?"

Romania stare at Finland for a moment before nodding his head. "I know where Norway is."

"You do?!" Switzerland jumps from his seat, with wide eyes. The rest of the nations look at each other, all with shocked faces but some with scared ones.

"W-Will you tell us where he is?" Germany asks the Romanian. To the world's surprise, Romania shakes his head. Now the world's emotions have change once more.

Denmark glares at Romania's still face and slams his fist on the table. "W-Why not?! Do you want Norway to fight by himself?!"

Romania shakes his head, "no, I do not want that. Norway told me that you know where he is, I do not need to tell you his location if you already know where he is. That would be pointless of me."

"Pointless?! What do you mean by that? Norway's-"

"Norway's fighting Iceland right now and he seems to be in great pain, I suggest you remember that place before it's too late," Romania narrows his eyes at the Nordics and emphasise the last two words. The Nordics find themselves in a tight situation, all three looking at each other in dismay. They knew not to talk back to a serious Romanian. They just somehow knew. Tears then slowly fall on Denmark's eyes as he drops to his knees.

"W-We don't know where it is… we…we lost our memory of the possible location… it's impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible," Romania yells at the Dane, "he specifically told me that Finland, Sweden, and Denmark knows where it is, they definitely know. Do you want to give up on him so easily?! Don't you want to remember that place, don't you?! Then don't think it's impossible! Think and think, this is for your friend for goodness sake!" The Nordics shiver at Romania's harsh tone.

Denmark then stares at the floor, hoping that the inanimate object would give him all the answers to his problem. It won't. It won't even give him a clue about anything. _Norway… where are you? Where could you be?! Norway… what's that place called? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it a good place? Where the HELL is it?!_

_"I kind of like this place…" _

Denmark's eyes widens at the voice of someone he knows well whispering those words. _Norway!_ Denmark slowly lifts his face up before squinting his eyes. That place, it seems to be somewhere where Norway likes and enjoys, judging from the tone of that voice. But, the real question is, where is that place? Norway has many least favourite places that he announces, like Denmark's home, but there's only one place that Norway actually tells others that he likes it. That's all Denmark knows.

_Where?! Iceland's home? His home? The magical place where he always tells us to go? WHE-_

_"We should visit here often… the breeze is calming…" _

"Norway!" Denmark nearly shouts, awaking everyone from the tense atmosphere. Finland and Sweden look at Denmark with worry glances. The Dane then slowly stands up from his spot and look at the rest of the world with nothing but tears and smile on his face.

"I-I-I… found him…" 

* * *

**With Norway and Iceland**

"Horrible brother!"

_STAB!_

While the world was worrying about the location of the Norwegian and his brother, the two Nordics were still on the same location. Except, Norway is now covered with dark warm blood and different daggers are plunge all around his body. His head is still looking down and his blue card is still stuck in his shoulder. Blonde hair is dangling freely from his head; tears are also doing the same thing. Iceland, he's smug grin and raging fake eyes stare at his older brother with a very accomplish look on his face. A dark aura surrounds him as the younger sibling stand proudly with two feet, unlike the older one. The skies became dark and clouds start to swarm around the two powerful is sunny on this day.

"Hahahahaha!" Iceland laughs maniacally, "I never knew you would last this long, especially after I plunge twenty different daggers to your fatal body. Honestly, I was surprise that you didn't even make loud sounds when I plunge the rest of the daggers to your body. How sad. Good thing you're already dead!" Iceland then starts to laugh, changing his pitches while laughing.

Suddenly, a bright and florescent light surrounds the older nation and forms into a ball of light with Norway trapped inside. Iceland immediately stopped laughing and look at the location of the ball of light. Seconds later, the ball of light disappears, leaving Norway with cuts and blood around his body, still in the same position. Though it may look the same, surrounding Norway are the twenty silver blades that were once stuck to his body parts. On the middle of his fingertips lies a blue card covered in blood, the same exact card that was once stuck on the Norwegian shoulder, leaving a deep and gruesome scar.

Iceland takes small steps backwards, shocked at the sudden event of the light. "H-How are y-you not d-d-dead yet?" The small nation stutters his simple words while lifting his right arm up to defend himself. Norway simply smirks at Iceland and, ignoring all the pain inflicted in his body, slowly stands up to a hunched position, supported by two of his injured legs.

"I-I-I-I… believe in them… I was j-just waiting for them t-t-to remember," Norway mumbles under his breath. Iceland looks at the older nation while trying to comprehend the message he gave him.

"W-W-What do you mean by 'them'?" Iceland shouts at his older brother. Norway simply responds with another smirk coming from his lips. He then lifts his head up and fully look at Iceland with his swirling purple and blue eyes.

"I-Iceland… I need to talk to you…" Norway says.

"W-What?! Now? Are you cra-"

"I'm scared of the s-s-sea, t-the cold always hu-hurt me…" Norway interrupts the nation in a gentle yet devious tone. Iceland's eyes widens and look at Norway with disapproving eyes. Eyes that you have when you see something uncalled in movies or real life.

"Th-Then why did y-y-you pick this sp-spot?"

* * *

**Back in Switzerland**

The little girl with silver hair looks at the crowd of Swiss citizens roaming around the city before turning her head to the hospital below. Moments had passed since her friend left her alone on top of the hill. The girl didn't mind at all, she knew that Romania needed to go to the hospital quickly. With a thick gush of wind and the snow falling down from the sky, the little girl lets out a small smile at the pure white hospital below.

"Mr, did… you know… emotion is our enemy? We should… never hide them…"

* * *

**Wow... this is looonggggg! :D I'm so proud of myself :D So... who's the mysterious girl? Why is Switzerland's capital looks depressing and aerie? Will the nations reach Norway in time? Why did Norway chose that spot, even though he's scared of the sea? Wait... then why is Norway a viking in the past if he's scared of the sea? Whoah! So many questions, so little times! :D**

**Oh, and I decided to do this clue question thingie... because it's so much fun :D You can try to answer it PM if you want :D **

**okay, so here's the clue question: If Norway could use telepathic magic to contact Romania, then why didn't he use it to contact Denmark? (Deeeppppp!)**

**Enough me blabbing, here's the preview of the next chapter :D ! Hope you liked this one :D! **

***Cue dramatic music***

******Next chapter in Awaken of Ex Colonies:**

******"I need to talk to you... it's about your capital"**

******"I... I can see E-England ...now?!"**

******"D-Don't... don't come closer!"**

******"LIECHTENSTEIN!"**

******"Did you ever had sliver hair?"**

******"Come on now... which dead end will you chose?"**

*******End dramatic music, cue next chapter :D***


	15. Hasty Decisions with Dark Voices

**Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for letting you guys wait for this next chapter :( If some of you would like to know, THIS IS NOT ON HIATUS. Someone message me and asks if this is on Hiatus, it's not. I hate it when stories are on hiatus, as a reader, and would never put my stories on hiatus! I will update late now and then, but my stories are never on hiatus. Okay, so here's the new chapter ;) It took me a long time to write it because I keep having so little time with it because of work, I truly apologize for that :)**

**Remember to read and review my other fanfics please :D**

**Okay, enough of my boring chitchat, here's the next chapter!**

***Cue dramatic music***

**Previously on Awaken of Ex-Colonies:**

**"We're in the middle of October, how is it snowing right now?"**

**"How did you get silver hair?"**

**"W-Will you tell us where he is?"**

**"Mr, did… you know… emotion is our enemy? We should… never hide them…"**

***end dramatic music, cue the next chapter :D***

* * *

**With Norway and Iceland**

"Th-Then why did y-y-you pick this sp-spot?" Iceland mutters his shocked words. Norway gives him a smirk before getting in the conversation himself.

"Did you not remember what I told you? –actually, I was rather talking to myself…" Norway shakes the negative thought off his mind and continue to stare at his little brother before him. "Remember on that one day when all of us have a free day with no work, no jobs, nothing," Norway calmly said.

Iceland took a step back, "What do you mean by 'us'?" Iceland stutters at his words. Norway gives him a small smile before slowly standing up on his feet.

"You well know what I mean by 'us'," Norway said in the same clam tone, even if he's struggling to get his balance. Once Norway is up on his feet, he looks at Iceland with a small smile on his face, a brotherly smile.

Iceland's eyes narrows, "you mean… 'them'? W-What have they got to do with this?"

Norway closes his eyes before looking at the sunset beyond the sea. He takes slow, deep breaths and look at Iceland with sparkling eyes. Even if his body is horribly wounded, even if he's slowly running out of blood, he still wants to stare at his brother with the eyes he once had when he met Iceland. "Let me tell you a story then,"

Iceland furrow his eyes, "story? What are you-"

"One day," Norway began, cutting Iceland from his words, "there were a group of people, five to be exact, who always worked and didn't have a lot of free time. Then, their free time finally came, and the group of people were happy for it to come. Unfortunately, they didn't have anything to do on that free time. One of the group members, person number one, yelled out that they should go to the beach. Well, person number two hit him on the head because of his stupid idea. Of course, we cannot go to the beach in November. Then, without notice, the quietest group member of them all, person number five, quietly said that he had a place he wanted to go to a calm spot he found. All the group members listened to his idea and followed him, because person number five almost never states his idea."

"How is this related to-"

"Well, once person number five showed them the pot, everyone was surprised and happy at the magnificent view they saw. No one wanted to leave; no one said anything for minutes. As time slowly pass by, person number three, the cheeriest one, smiled at person number five and commented on the greatest spot ever. Person number four, the one who hardly smiles at all, formed a small smile that only can be seen by a magnifying glass. But because that group were close, they could see his smile. Then, person number two, the one who hides his emotions, smiled at the scenery and said:

_"You know, I kind of like this place…"_

Person one decided to name the spot. The other group members agreed. It was a beautiful spot, and everyone loved it. The group named the spot, a cheesy name, but it's okay.

Person number five smiled and looked at the scenery with the others, hoping that it'll last forever."

Norway opens his eyes and looks at the confused Iceland. "How is this going to help you at all?!" Iceland screams at his brother, who didn't even flinch for a second.

"Actually, that last part was a lie." Norway bluntly said. Iceland furrows his eyebrows. "It's actually person number two who said that last part, not person number five. Doesn't it sound so selfish?"

"Does it even matter?! Do you not see the state you're in? You're going to die soon!" Iceland shouts.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being selfish."

* * *

**Back with the meeting**

"You know where he is?" Finland exclaimed with small tears in the corner of his eyes. Denmark grinned at his Finnish friend and nods. Finland lets his lips form into a smile before clasping his mouth with his hands. It was a happy moment for the Nordics and the rest of the nations as they hope to stop the fight before the nation get more pain.

"We sh'ld go be'fr it's too l'te," Sweden exclaimed at his friends. Finland and Denmark nods in response before looking to the rest of the world to get their approval, and mostly, their help. _You also found it huh, Sweden? _Finland happily thought to himself as he calmly remembered the place that treasured him the most.

"Ar-are you guys going to come?" Finland happily asks at the rest of the nations. The world nods and gave their smile to the Finnish. Denmark swiftly wipes the tears off his eyes before grinning at the world.

"Well then, follow me!" Denmark excitedly shouts before running to the door with Finland and Sweden behind him. Romania smiles at the Nordics for finding the place, and soon, calmly walks behind Finland and Sweden.

"Shall we go then?" Germany eyes Switzerland after staring at the happy Nordics. Switzerland sighs before staring at the door. He then folds his arms and lets out a small (very small) smile.

"Ja, we should. It's better if we all go there. I hope we could find out who he is before he disappears again," Switzerland simply said to Germany. Germany nods and calmly walks towards the door where the Nordics are standing.

Liechtenstein stares at the surprising change in the room and smiles at herself. She was really scared when she burst at Denmark before, and to her surprise, nobody wanted to stop her; not even her brother. _Maybe everyone was controlled, too, _Liechtenstein thought to herself. _Or they did not want to enter the conversation… it was scary. _Liechtenstein watches as the rest of the nations make their way towards the golden doors with excitement and happiness. The German girl places her hand on her chest to feel the fast heartbeat of her once calm heart. As she has thought, she's still in shock of her sudden outburst. Yet, the German girl kept calm and slowly breathes in and out to calm her beating heart.

Liechtenstein looks up at her brother, who's slowly making his way towards the door. Liechtenstein smiles once more and walks forward to catch up to her big brother.

**_"…Stay…"_**

THUD

Switzerland turns around to call up her sister so they could leave right away, but once his body fully turns one hundred eighty degrees, he found something he didn't want to see ever again. There, on the floor, lays a blonde hair girl wearing a red dress. Her face is covered with her blonde locks and her hands stretch out from her body. She is curled into a foetal position, completely unconscious. There, lying on the floor with small breaths; is Liechtenstein.

Switzerland's eyes narrows and feels a heavy weight falling upon him. He feels nothing. He didn't feel anything when his pen falls from his quivering hand. Everything from his world falls blank as he stares disbelievingly at his unconscious sister.

"N-n-no… Li-Li-LIECHTENSTEIN!"

A storm blew over Geneva.

* * *

**With Iceland and Norway**

"Wh-what the hell do you mean 'you're sorry'? For what? Oh, is it for being the worse brother ever?!" Iceland snaps before chuckling to himself.

Norway raised a small smile, "yes. I am sorry for being a horrible brother." Norway then switches to a frown before looking at Iceland with sincere and deep eyes. "I should have never hid my emotions from you- from them. I always thought that it would help people not worry about me, but it just causes the problem to worsen."

Iceland smirks, "it's also because you're selfish and ignorant! I can't believe I'm your brother!"

"I couldn't believe too," Iceland's eyes widens at the words emitting from the Norwegian's mouth. He's actually agreeing with Iceland's harsh comments, but why? Why is he agreeing with Iceland instead of shouting and arguing back?

"I couldn't believe you chose me as your caretaker than… Finland! He's a nice and honest person who's always happy and kind to everyone. You chose me over Denmark! Though he's an idiot, he's still a fun person to be around. Sweden would be a good caretaker too. Although he's scary looking and quiet, he has a good heart and doesn't hide his feelings," suddenly, tears begins to roll down Norway's pale cheeks, "w-why would you chose me? .You would have been better off with the other Nordics, have a better life, have a better personality. I'm sure you hate being influenced by me, don't you?"

Iceland take a small step backwards while looking at the crying Norway with shocking eyes. Not once have anyone seen Norway crying before, Norway doesn't like to show off his emotions. This sudden event shocks Iceland completely. Before the Icelandic nation could speak, Norway interrupts him, "huh? Wh-what are these?" Norway places his bloody palm on his cheek and trails the tears from his eyes and down. The Norwegian's hands shiver and his lips stutter to say another word. The nation then stares at his shocking brother. "T-these are my tears. I-I have never cried for a long time- though I never actually remember myself crying before… i-it feels different."

"Why are you crying?! You admit to yourself that you're a horrible brother, yet you're still crying!" Iceland screams at the older nation.

"Because I'm weak!" Norway screams back at Iceland, who flinches at the sudden shout. "I-I don't want to be weak because I want to protect you! I-I don't know how to be a good brother, okay?! I-I know that I h-have to be brave and strong t-to protect you, but I'm not! I know I-I'm not…" Norway tightens his fists before looking at Iceland directly in the eye. Seconds later, Norway's eyes turn swirls of purple and blue and the nation feels a giant weight on his body; the curse is back. But Norway didn't move nor did he flinch. He's determined to talk to Iceland, even though he's in this state.

"I'm weak," Norway repeated in a softer tone, "I've always been weak… I never open up to anyone, I've always kept hidden. I was never a big empire, not bigger than Denmark or Sweden. I could never stand up for myself, not even when I need to, not even when I wanted to!" Norway screamed, ignoring the rushing pain on his head.

"Wh-why are you telling me now?" Iceland murmurs.

Norway takes small steps forward, "I didn't know how to raise a country properly. I-I was confused on what to do… so I raised you a bit like me. But I don't want to raise you like me, a weak person, so I let Denmark, Sweden, and Finland have also the joy of taking care of you. I'm happy that you turned out to be like this; not fully my personality, but all four of our personalities too." Norway smiles at Iceland. "I did choose something that would make you feel happy, I know it's not enough, but it made you happy." Norway almost trips while walking, but he stands his ground and looks at Iceland with happy tears running down his face. "You chose this spot, you led us here to this spot… This is the first time that you've led us to this spot… that's why… I like this spot."

Iceland's eyes widens with amazement. "N-no… D-Don't… don't come closer!"

* * *

**The rest of the World**

"Switzerland calm down!" Hungary press her two palms on the Swiss' back and pulls him back from the little girl lying on the ground. Even with all of the Hungarian's strength, she could not pull Switzerland out as he struggle to move forward, to lean forward and see the girl's face. He wants to see if his sister, Liechtenstein is alright, but with the rise of panic and anger, he results to struggle and his power. The rest of the countries behind him look at the dreadful scenery before them. Some who wanted to move and quickly help, didn't. They were either too shock from the scene or too scared to move and pass the uncontrolled Swiss. Belarus, one of Liechtenstein's friends, almost cried at the scene of her friend, but didn't drop a tear for she knew Switzerland is worse.

"No! Let me be! I need to see her! I-I need to see her!" Switzerland shouts as he struggles harder and harder from Hungary. The world gasps at the whole new and different Swiss. Most of the nations who wanted to turn their heads from the view could not, but did not care why. Italy holds on both Japan's and Germany's sleeves while biting on his lip. The Nordics, who were at the door, look at the scene desperately with sad faces. No one moved a muscle. No dared to speak and help the poor Hungarian with the Swiss.

Hungary grips Switzerland's shoulder tighter before using all of her strength to pull Switzerland towards her. With her last breath, she begins to shout, "Switzerland, CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER LIKE THIS TOO!"

Everyone stopped breathing. Switzerland stopped struggling at Hungary's harsh tone. He then feels his shoulders relaxing and a warm head on his back. The Swiss then feels warm tears, one by one, falling on his back. Switzerland knew what's happening.

"P-please," Hungary cries, "p-please don't m-make it worse for us b-by being like t-that. P-p-please, Switzerland." Hungary struggles to nod break down in front of the nations, if she did, she would be in the same position as Switzerland before. Liechtenstein is a dear friend to her like Poland is. When the German girl fainted like that, Hungary's heart stopped beating for a second.

The Swiss looks down at his sister with terrifying eyes before looking at his knees. "I'm sorry. I forgot you all are her friends too," Switzerland mumbles to himself but the rest of the world heard him quite clearly.

Germany takes a long deep breath before facing the whole crowd. "Switzerland, why don't you stay here with Liechtenstein and take her to the nurse, the rest of us will meet up with Norway and hopefully catch the person who's behind this," Germany said with a deep, sturdy voice. The world grows smiles on their faces before nodding. Germany then gives a small eye brow raise to Hungary. The Hungarian smiles before shaking her head, _no, I'm coming with you, _Hungary thought. She then quickly rubs her tears before lifting herself up, then afterwards, Switzerland.

"Danke, I will stay here," Switzerland mumbles at both Hungary and Germany. Both the countries nod. As Hungary turns to walk to the door, a tall stern looking Prussian stops her from moving any further. Hungary stares at his ruby eyes before raising her eyebrow.

"You okay?" Prussia asks. Hungary raises her other eyebrow, _why would Prussia ask that sort of question. I know he's being nice… but it doesn't suit him… I think…_Hungary thought to herself. The Hungary gives him a small smile before nodding.

"Yeah, I am," Hungary simply says and then walks pass Prussia before he could ask another question. _Odd of him to ask me that…_ Hungary places a finger on her lip. Before she could think any further, another country stops her from her tracks. This time; it's Austria.

"Hungary, are you alright back there?" Austria sincerely asks to the Hungarian. Hungary blushes, _Mr Austria too? _Hungary gives him a sincere smile, blush in between, before nodding and answering the country politely back.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," Hungary says calmly and quickens her pace before Austria could ask something else. While she's walking, she starts to laugh at herself. _I guess Prussia would ask me something in that tone._ Then she smiles at herself, _thanks for making me laugh, Prussia. _

"I would also like to stay," the countries stopped shuffling and turn to the one and only Romania. Some of the countries shrugs while others gasps, the Nordics, especially.

"Why?" Finland retorts. Romania crosses his arms before smiling at the Finnish.

"I have something to do. Don't worry, you know the way," Romania gives the Nordics a last smile before walking to the nearest chair and sits on it, as if he's walking happily in a mine pit. Though Romania's expression doesn't show it, he really needs to talk to a certain nation about something.

After only three countries are sitting out of the action, the rest of the nation's began to rethink their choices of following the Nordics. It's not because they're selfish, it's mainly because they're paranoid or worried of the next victim. America sees the struggle between the countries before clapping his hands to get their attention. Once everyone faces the American, he starts to talk,

"I think most of you guys are paranoid about the next 'victim' or something. Chill out, we'll get the Stalker soon! But if you guys are, I, the hero, think that some of us should stay here and keep watch of home base the injured countries, in case that creepy stalker comes, while the rest of us runs to Norway quickly and come back again. Does that sound like a deal?" countries start to murmur with one another, until nods could be seen from everyone. America smiles at his 'brilliant' idea before marching towards the door.

"Well, I'm going to go where the action is-"

Knock, knock, knock.

The countries turn around to the knocking of the front door. A nurse with short blonde hair and silver eyes enters the door. The countries stare at her as if she's a weird species. The woman has a clipboard with her and a blue ball point pen. Clipped on the clipboard are several pieces of paper with questions and charts. The woman first flips the paper to the second page before looking at us again.

"Excuse me, Mr Switzerland sir, we would recommend a family member of Mr Kirkland to see him before the operation begins. We just finished on the documents and it would be nice for a family member to see him this one time before our long operation. Am I intruding in the wrong time, sir?" The countries turn their heads to the Kirkland siblings and the North American twins. It would be nice for them to see England again, but this is the outmost horrible time to visit him!

"I-I can see E-England… now?!" America mumbles to himself while also in the verge of tearing with happiness. The nurse smiles and nods at the America.

"Erm, celd we change th' time tae meet him?" Scotland asks. The nurse turn towards the Scottish man and shakes her head.

"Mr Scotland?" Scotland nods, "I'm afraid we cannot do that. The operation must be today, if we delay it any longer, it would be disastrous and his life could be at stake." The countries' eyes widen at that comment. No country's life has been at stake before… with their immortality and all, they have never felt that situation before. America and the Kirkland siblings all grip their fists and grit their teethes. Why do they have to be in this type of situation?

Next to his frustrated brother stands Canada looking surprisingly happy. He slowly tugs on his older brother's sleeve to get his attention. For what you ask? Well… you'll see! C

America looks at his brother with a questionable look. Canada signals the brother forward and whispered his idea to America's ear. This made the American look puzzled but happy at the same time.

_…perfect. We better do this quickly or we won't save Norway in time!_

**_"Come on now… which dead end will you chose?"_**

_What was that?_

* * *

**Iceland and Norway**

"Leave me alone!"

"No, I won't!" Norway counter argues back at Iceland, who's shocked at his brother's instant retort. Norway is closing in on Iceland, but Iceland didn't want Norway anywhere near him. The Norwegian is limping towards his younger sibling, not resting or fainting from his curse. _Why does this curse hurt so much now?_ Norway thought to himself as he drags his bloody body forward.

"I-I won't leave you, never will I ever leave you, Iceland! I-I promised myself that," Norway shouts. Iceland's eyes narrows at his brother.

"W-What do you mean?" Iceland mumbles.

"I have always been alone since I was a child. Never was I ever introduced to friends or people that are outside my country. I was always alone in the dark, unable to talk to anyone. I sometimes tall to my magical friends, but this distances me away from other people who thinks that I'm weird or delusional. I would sometimes cry to myself to sleep, and I would sleep in dark corners. My bosses are always busy and I never get to talk to anyone. Once, someone asked for my name. It took me minutes to give him the answer because I was unable to get the voice out of my mouth; I have not talked to anyone before," Norway mumbles under his breath. He then curves out a small smile and stares at Iceland with gentle eyes.

"I d-didn't want you to feel like my past self, so I made sure that you're never alone and that you're always with someone. I didn't want my past to haunt you. Th-that's why, no matter what you do to me, I will never leave your sight," Norway gives Iceland his gentle smile as a gust of harsh wind blows over the Norwegian. His eyes are filled with warm tears as he looks at his little brother.

"N-Norway… I-I didn't…" Iceland feels his tears rolling down his cheeks as he stares at his bleeding brother. He takes one step… then two steps closer and closer to his brother. Iceland's hand slowly reaches towards his brother, shaking at every second. Norway's tears begin to fall faster and faster. He feels his body slowly going numb, but he didn't care. All he cared about it reaching his hand to touch his brother's.

"B-Big brother… I-I'm… I-I" Iceland couldn't seem to find his words. Norway smiles to himself.

"Don't worry; you don't have to be scared or feel lonely anymore. I'm here," Norway gently says.

As Iceland moves closer and closer towards his brother, a black shadow suddenly emits behind him. With glowing eyes, big hands, and tattered clothing, the shadow's arms moves in closer and closer towards Iceland's body. _No! Not now!_ Norway screams to himself as he quickly grasps Iceland's body and pushes him behind his body. Through that quick move, Iceland saw a glimpse of his brother's eyes. They were so sad yet so gentle at the same time, looking at the Icelandic as if it was the sunniest day of the year.

As Iceland was pushed behind his brother, he lost his balance and falls on his back. Once Norway sees his brother is safe behind him, he turns to the shadow with a threatening glare. But that glare lasted a few seconds and the Norwegian feels his eyes narrowing to a shocking gaze.

_"Yo-You're-"_ Norway's voice vanished as a bright light surrounded the area and blinded the Norwegian. Even if Norway places his hands in front of him, he could still see the blinding light.

Then... darkness.

"NORWAY!"

* * *

**Romania**

"Norway…"

* * *

**With the rest of the World**

"What was that?" Finland asks the rest of the nations behind him.

"Did you hear something too?" Denmark asks his Finish friend sternly. The Nordics had already left the meeting in Switzerland with some of the nations who volunteered to come and help them. They are currently in Norway (the country) and are running to where the Nordics believe Norway and Iceland are. The countries are close to the spot, but a sound made Finland stop their tracks.

"What's that light?" Hungary points at the aurora of shinning white floating on an area. The thing that troubles Hungary the most is that no citizen notices it except for the countries.

"Why is it shinning in that one spot?" Germany asks himself as he kept staring at the light. Soon, the light fades away and the normal night sky surrounds the country once more.

"Th't light… it's wh're…" Sweden mumbles to himself before sprinting towards the light.

Denmark's eyes narrows. "Th-That's the spot! That's 'Nordics' Peek'!" Denmark quickly runs behind Sweden. Then, the rest of the countries run after the two Nordics. None of them wanted to ask the details, they knew what's going to happen next.

The countries soon catch up to Sweden and Denmark, who seems to stop at an area close to the sea. Finland reached to the two Nordics first. Before he could ask why the two stopped a couple of metres from the spot, the Finish looks up at the devastating sight before him.

There, crying on the floor is Iceland. Wrapped up on to him is an unconscious Norway. Norway's left arm lies on the floor while the rest of his body is curled up by Iceland. Other than his hand and feet, Norway's head rests on Iceland's shoulders, eyes closed. Covering the floor are piles of blood that looks similar to what's on Iceland's and Norway's shirt. Cuts, bruises could be seen on the Norwegian as he lay there, curled up by Iceland's small body. Norway's hairs are all tangled up and mixed with red blood. It wasn't its usual straight self, held back by a silver pin and a blue hat rests on top. The pin seems to be lost, but the hat is a couple of metres in front of him, all torn and decapitated.

Finland feels tears rushing out of his eyes as he continues to stare at his friends. His hands then comes up to his face and holds it. He then feels his legs giving out as he falls to the floor on his knees. Then, he cries as loud as he could. No one could help him, they are either crying or still bewildered at the people in front of them.

Denmark too falls down on his knees, but he kept staring at the two brothers in front of him. Eyes shaking, body numb, tears falling, Denmark feels the heavy weight pushing down on him.

"We-we're…too…l-late…"

At that point, he burst to tears.

* * *

**How is it everyone? Good, bad, review :D This chapter is very emotional too since is the last chapter of the struggle between Iceland and Norway. I hope all of you like it :D The next chapter will be about the situation between the nations leaving Switzerland(country) and the nations arriving in Norway(country). There's probably a lot of questions you guys are asking yourself like'who's seeing England?' and ' who did America follow?' and 'who followed the Nordics to save Norway?' and even 'why did Romania called out Norway's name all of the sudden?' I bet there's more questions about that, but I promise you that I will try my best to send you the next chapter as soon as possible :D. **

**Here's the preview of the next chapter :)**

***cue dramatic music***

**Next chapter in Awaken of Ex-Colonies**

**"Did you ever have silver hair?"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Is S- China also okay? Can I see him?"**

**"Belgium!"**

**"I need to talk you… it's about your capital"**

**"I don't want to lose you!"**

***end dramatic music and cue next chapter; chapter 16 :)***


End file.
